Apprendre à Aimer
by Yami Flo
Summary: UA:Dans un univers où Voldemort n'existe pas, la vie de couple des Potter prend une tournure dramatique lorsque Lily demande le divorce suite à la conduite de James.Qui saura lui rendre espoir en l'amour?
1. Je Veux Divorcer !

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Univers Alternatif, Sérieux, Drama, Romance, James Potter passe pour un salaud.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, mais quelques personnages et lieus mentionnés, comme les membres de la famille Evans et l'institut Graystone, sont ma création. Donc, pas toucher.

Note : Cette idée de fic m'est venue après la lecture du tome 5, où je me suis mise à haïr James Potter. Peut-être que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de si mauvais, mais bon...

Résum : UA Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas le Survivant, et où il n'y a pas de mage fou et psychopathe en liberté et prêt à trucider tout le monde, la vie de couple des Potter vire au drame, et Lily demande le divorce. Qui pourra donc lui redonner espoir en l'amour ?  
  
**Chapitre 1 : Je Veux Divorcer !  
**  
Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. Jamais quiconque n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent se trouver impliqués dans quoique ce soit d'étrange ou de mystérieux. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec des sornettes.  
  
Mr Dursley dirigeait la Grunnings, une entreprise qui fabriquait des perceuses. C'était un homme grand et massif, qui n'avait pratiquement pas de cou, mais possédait en revanche une moustache de belle taille. Mrs Dursley, quant à elle, était mince et blonde et disposait d'un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne, ce qui lui était fort utile pour espionner ses voisins en regardant par-dessus les clôtures des jardins. Les Dursley avaient un petit garçon prénommé Dudley et c'était à leur yeux le plus bel enfant du monde.  
  
Les Dursley avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient. La seule chose indésirable qu'ils possédaient, c'était un secret dont ils craignaient plus que tout qu'on le découvre un jour. Si jamais quiconque venait à entendre parler des Potter, ils étaient convaincus qu'ils ne s'en remettraient pas. Mrs Potter était la sœur de Mrs Dursley, mais toutes deux ne s'étaient plus revues depuis des années. En fait, Mrs Dursley faisait comme si elle était fille unique, car sa sœur et son bon à rien de mari étaient aussi éloignés que possible de tout ce qui faisait un Dursley. Les Dursley tremblaient de peur à la pensée de ce que diraient les voisins si par malheur les Potter se montraient dans leur rue. Ils savaient que les Potter, eux aussi, avaient un petit garçon, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Son existence constituait une raison supplémentaire de tenir les Potter à distance : il n'était pas question que le petit Dudley se mette à fréquenter un enfant comme celui- là. [1]  
  
Aussi, quand les Dursley se réveillèrent au matin du mardi où commence cette histoire, le ciel nuageux et l'air gris et triste, rien ne laissait prévoir ce qui allait ce passer. Alors que Mrs Dursley racontait à son mari d'un ton badin les derniers potins du quartier tout en tentant tant bien que mal d'installer sur sa chaise de bébé le jeune Dudley qui braillait de toute la force de ses poumons.  
  
Alors que Mr Dursley allait quitter la maison après une dernière embrassade à sa femme et à son fils, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Les Dursley échangèrent un regard intrigué, alors que Pétunia Dursley allait ouvrir. Il était huit heures et demi du matin, et il était encore bien tôt pour qu'un voisin vienne les voir.  
  
Quand Mrs Dursley ouvrit la porte, elle vit, avec une stupéfaction qui lui coupa le souffle pendant quelques instants, une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais désiré revoir sous son toit. Il s'agissait d'une toute jeune femme, pas plus âgée que vingt ans [2]. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant, comme des flammes ardentes. Dans ses bras, elle portait un couffin, dans lequel Pétunia pu voir la silhouette endormie d'un bébé au front marqué d'une cicatrice. La jeune femme avait des yeux vert émeraude, voilés de tristesse et rendus légèrement rouge par les larmes. Mrs Dursley réussit enfin à articuler un mot.  
  
-Lily...

-Bonjour Pétunia. Est-ce que...est-ce que je peux entrer, s'il te plait ?  
  
Mrs Dursley ne prononça pas un mot, mais s'écarta du passage pour laisser entrer Mrs Potter. Car il s'agissait bien de sa sœur, cette maudite fille qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis des années et qui venait comme cela, un matin, aux aurores, s'inviter chez les gens. En temps ordinaire, et vu le peu d'affection que Pétunia ressentait à l'égard de sa sœur cadette, elle aurait probablement claquée la porte au nez de l'inopportune. Mais, quelque chose dans le regard de Lily la dissuada de le faire.  
  
Elle ne se rappeler que trop bien, étant enfant, de ce regard. Ce regard qu'elle avait souvent vu chez sa tante Mary, la sœur de leur père, avant que la pauvre femme devienne folle de douleur et ne se suicide. Lily avait le même regard : celui d'une désespérée prête à tout. La jeune femme ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte, d'ailleurs. Lily était si petite lors de ce décès prématuré qu'elle ne devait avoir aucun souvenir de la pauvre femme.  
  
Menant sa sœur à la cuisine, elle lui indiqua d'un geste de la main la table de la cuisine, où elle prit place, face à la chaise de son aînée, sous le regard stupéfait de Vernon Dursley. La présence de Lily eu le don de calmer un peu le jeune Dudley, qui la regardait avec curiosité en la dévisageant. Lily salua poliment Vernon, qui ne le lui rendit pas, mais afficha en revanche un air fort mécontent de sa présence. Pétunia se décida à lancer la conversation, trouvant que le silence qui s'était instauré était devenu trop lourd et pesant.  
  
-Devons-nous t'offrir le petit-déjeuner, Lily ?

-Je...non merci, je ne veux rien, mais...si tu avais un peu de lait pour Harry...

-Ton fils ?

-Oui...je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui donner son biberon depuis hier midi. Il doit avoir faim...  
  
Lily n'avait pas fini de parler que Pétunia était déjà au fourneau, faisant chauffer un peu de lait dans une casserole, tout en jetant furtivement de petits coups d'œil à son mari qui avait repli place à table, et à sa sœur qui berçait toujours son fils contre elle, totalement oublieuse de leur présence. Sa robe était chiffonnée, ses cheveux emmêlés, et ses yeux tellement bouffis par les larmes qu'elle en paraissait pitoyable.  
  
Pétunia versa le lait dans un biberon qu'elle tendit à Lily, qui lui fit en retour un sourire reconnaissant. Harry s'était réveillé, et se mit à pépier de joie à la vu du lait bien chaud qui l'attendait. Lily lui fit un gentil sourire pendant qu'il buvait, affamé qu'il était par cette diète forcée. Quand elle reposa le biberon sur la table, elle croisa le regard franchement hostile de Vernon Dursley, et celui quelque peu suspicieux, mais néanmoins plus doux, de sa sœur. Posant le couffin de Harry sur la table, elle tira d'une des poches de sa robe sa baguette. Elle vit Pétunia et Vernon se tendre à sa vue, mais elle se contenta de la dirigeait sur la table et de faire apparaître une peluche en forme de chien qu'elle glissa dans les petits bras du bébé. Elle se tourna vers les Dursley en leur souriant gentiment.  
  
-Voulez-vous que j'en fasse une pour mon neveu ? Cela lui plairait peut- être...

-Hors de question ! Explosa soudain Mr Dursley. Je ne veux pas que des gens bizarres comme vous s'approche de mon fils, est-ce que c'est clair !

-Oui...très.

-Lily, pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Après toutes ces années ? Et comment connaissais-tu notre adresse ?  
  
Pétunia avait l'air d'une inquisitrice, et quelque part, Lily eu envie d'en rire. Mais les circonstances n'étaient pas au jeu, surtout pas maintenant. Elle soupira longuement en s'enfonçant d'avantage sur sa chaise.  
  
-Je suis désolée, je vois bien que ma présence vous gêne, mais c'était la seule solution possible. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner le plus possible du monde des...sorciers. Personne là bas ne connaît votre adresse, excepté Dumbledore, et peut-être McGonagall, mais ils ne me trahiront pas...ils ne diront rien. C'est maman qui m'a donné votre adresse, il y a deux ans. Je n'étais même pas sure que vous viviez encore ici...

-Tu n'as pas répondu à la question, Lily. Pourquoi ici ?  
  
Pétunia avez l'air mortellement sérieuse, un peu énervée et tendue aussi. Pourtant, une lueur plus sereine hantée par moments ses yeux. Visiblement, le souvenir de Jane Evans, leur regrettée mère, l'avait un temps soit peu calmée. Vernon, lui, semblait furieux d'apprendre que des gens comme elle connaissait son lieu de résidence. Sa moustache était aussi froncée que ses sourcils. Lily respira un grand coup, regarda les Dursley dans les yeux, et lâcha enfin la nouvelle.  
  
-Je...je veux divorcer de James !  
  
Si Vernon n'eut pas vraiment de réaction, Pétunia se leva immédiatement pour poser une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur qui s'était remise à sangloter. Mrs Dursley ne comprenait même pas sa propre attitude, mais rien qu'une fois, elle se sentait l'envie d'être solidaire de sa cadette.  
  
-Pourquoi veux-tu demander un divorce, Lily ? Je croyais que tu aimais cet homme ?  
  
Lily explosa alors en sanglot, faisant pleurer les deux bébés qui se joignirent au concert des larmes.  
  
-Oh, Pétunia ! Je croyais vraiment qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'était plus le gamin immature, arrogant et irresponsable que j'ai vu dès la première année dans mon école, mais...il a vraiment réussi à me démontrer le contraire !

-Allons, allons, cesse de pleurer, ce n'est pas digne d'une Evans ! Je vais mettre les enfants dans la chambre de Dudley, puis nous irons nous installé tous les trois dans le salon – elle lança un regard noir appuyé à Vernon – et nous discuterons de tout cela au calme.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, les trois adultes étaient confortablement installés dans des fauteuils du salon, alors que Pétunia servait à chacun une tasse de thé. Vernon avait appelé la Grunnings pour prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas ce matin en raison de problèmes familiaux à résoudre. Ce qui ne l'avait néanmoins pas empêché de harceler sa secrétaire pour qu'elle fasse en sortes que tout soit fait correctement. Pétunia tendis une tasse de thé à Lily, puis pris la parole.  
  
-Alors, qu'a fait ton bon à rien de mari pour que tu lui en veuilles à ce point ? -Mais tout, justement !

-Allons, raconte depuis le début. Nous avons tout notre temps.

-Pétunia...merci.

-Ne me remercie pas. Je fais cela uniquement par respect pour la mémoire de nos parents. Je ne le fais que pour eux, Lily. S'ils t'ont laissé notre adresse, c'est qu'ils appréhendaient forcément un problème.

-C'est déjà beaucoup.

-Lily, raconte maintenant, où nous y serons encore dans une heure.

-Très bien. Tu dois probablement te souvenir que j'ai commencé à sortir avec James Potter vers le début de la septième à Pou...à mon école, la dernière. Lors de nos précédentes années, je n'avais jamais vu en lui qu'un fauteur de troubles et un idiot stupide et bien trop fier. En cinquième année, il a commençait à me poursuivre de ses avances, clamant qu'il m'aimait, et me demandant sans cesse de devenir sa petite amie. J'avais toujours refusé.  
  
Lily stoppa un instant sa tirade pour reprendre de l'air et boire une gorgée de thé.  
  
-Durant notre sixième année, il changea. Ou, tout du moins, je le crus jusqu'à ces derniers temps. Il était devenu...moins agité et dissipé, plus serviable, plus poli, moins orgueilleux. Il nous rapportait des tas de points, et même s'il n'avait pas laissé tomber les blagues, il étai devenu un garçon que je jugeais formidable. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse s'opposer à ce que nous soyons ensemble. Nous nous sommes mariés dès la fin de nos études, et peu après, James est parti faire ses études pour devenir Auror – notre équivalent de la police, si tu préfères – profitant de chaque jour de vacances et de chaque moment libre pour venir me voir. Je suis bientôt tombée enceinte, et j'ai eu un fils, Harry. Mais petit à petit, James venait de moins en moins me voir. Quand nous étions ensemble, il paradait faisait le fier face à tout le monde, lançait des regards suggestifs aux filles. Mais il était si gentil avec Harry, que je ne disais rien. Quelle idiote j'ai été...  
  
Lily fit une nouvelle pose, et but le reste du thé. Sans un mot, Pétunia lui servit une nouvelle tasse, veillant à ne pas trop la remplir, car les mains de Lily tremblaient, et il aurait suffi d'un rien pour que le liquide encore chaud gicle en dehors de la tasse pour tâcher les tapis.  
  
-Cette histoire a durée presque un an. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise en présence de mon mari. Et Remus Lupin, un ancien camarade de classe, très proche de James, me fit confidence que celui-ci traînait de plus en plus dans les bars avec quelques uns de ses amis et...des femmes. Quand James est revenu à la maison il y a deux jours, j'ai voulu en discuter avec lui, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, trop fatiguée par ma journée à Graystone.

-Graystone, fit Vernon en fronçant les sourcils ?

-Une école de mon monde. On y forme ce que j'appellerais l'équivalent des médecins et des vétérinaires du monde sorcier. Je suis toujours étudiante là-bas, même si j'ai pratiquement fini mes études. Je devrais bientôt trouver un emploi dans une clinique sorcière. Mais je crois que je ferais mieux de finir mon explication.  
  
Elle reprit une gorgée de thé, et trouva même la force d'avaler un biscuit prit dans une boîte que lui présentait Pétunia.  
  
-Habituellement, quand James et moi ne sommes pas à la maison, je confie Harry à une voisine où à Remus et Sirius, les deux meilleurs amis de James. Je savais que j'aurais du le faire, il était enfin de retour, qu'il était en congé et que je pensais qu'un peu de temps avec son fils devrait lui faire plaisir, j'ai laissé Harry à sa garde pour la journée. Je suis partie l'après-midi, quelques heures seulement, et quand je suis revenue...  
  
Elle but à nouveau le contenue de sa tasse, mais cette fois, Pétunia lui pris la tasse des mains pour la reposer sur la table basse. Elle encouragea Lily à continuer d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Quand je suis revenue hier au soir, James était ivre mort. Il n'avait rien fait de la journée, même pas fait un peu de ménage comme je le lui avait demandé, il n'avait pas changé Harry, ne l'avait même pas nourrit. Il s'était contenté de le laisser dans son berceau tout le temps, sans même s'en préoccuper. Il ne m'a pas reconnu tout de suite. Il croyait probablement que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Et j'ai compris alors...qu'il avait une maîtresse. Non, pas une, mais plusieurs. Pendant ses trois années de mariage, il ne m'a pas une seule fois été fidèle, il m'a trompé tout ce temps avec toutes les filles qui passaient ! Je me suis mise en colère. Je l'ai frappé, et tout à dégénérer. Il a commençais à me battre, à hurler que je n'étais qu'une idiote. Je me suis réfugiée dans la chambre d'Harry, espérant qu'il ne m'y suivrait pas, mais j'avais tord. Il a continué, et a blessé Harry également. C'est seulement à partir de là qu'il s'est calmé.  
  
Lily s'arrêta un moment, pleurant silencieusement. Les Dursley ne disaient rien, la regardant toujours. Vernon ne voyait pas trop ce qu'ils avaient à faire dans cette histoire. Pétunia serrait les points sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, mordant ses lèvres, attendant la fin de l'histoire, et déterminée, si elle le voyait, à trucider ce Potter.  
  
-La suite...je ne m'en souviens pas trop. Je sais simplement que j'ai pris Harry, que j'ai transplané avec lui à Sainte Mangouste, et que je l'ai fait soigné, même s'il gardera une cicatrice. Je me souviens y avoir croiser McGonagall, un de mes anciens professeurs, et de lui avoir confié ce qui venait de se passer. Après...après, je me revois marcher dans Londres, avec Harry dans les bras, pour retrouver ton adresse.

-Pourquoi moi en particulier ? Pourquoi pas l'un de tes amis bizarre ?  
  
Pétunia, pour une fois avait presque é.  
  
-James aurait tout de suite était cherché là. Il ne sait pas en revanche où vous trouver vous, et il sait que vous seriez les dernières personnes à m'aider en cas de problème.

-C'est très flatteur pour nous, fit aigrement Pétunia, sans pour autant dire que c'était faux.

-Je...je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, grande sœur.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, Lily ? -Je vais passer voir un avocat sorcier dès que j'aurais récupérer un peu et que j'aurais laisser Harry en lieu sur. Après...je vais essayer de me trouver un logement quelque part dans Londres, pour m'installer temporairement jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit réglée, je me trouverais un emploi, je payerais les frais le temps qu'il faudra, et après...après, je n'en sais rien. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un jour, tout finirait comme cela entre James et moi.  
  
Il y eu un silence inconfortable. Pétunia croisa soudain les jambes en regardant sa sœur avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.  
  
-Lily...nous avons une chambre d'ami à l'étage. Tu peux rester une semaine ou deux, si tu veux. Le temps de te trouver un studio ou un appartement. Et je m'occuperais de ton fils pendant la journée.

-Mais Pétunia ! S'exclama Vernon.

-Suffit ! Je te rappelle, Vernon, que la maison m'a été offerte par mes parents, et qu'elle m'appartient. C'est à moi seule de décider si je veux que, oui ou non, Lily reste là.

-Pétunia...tu n'es pas obligée de faire cela pour moi, tu sais.

-Peut-être. Mais papa et maman viendraient me hanter la nuit si je te laissais à la rue sans rien faire pour t'aider alors que tu traverses une crise grave. Mentalement, elle ajouta pour elle-même : Et je n'ai pas envie de compter une suicidée de plus dans la famille. Grand-mère Elena ne s'en remettrait pas, cette fois.  
  
Elena Evans était la grand-mère paternelle de Pétunia et Lily. C'était une femme d'une bonne soixantaine d'années passées, encore forte et très dynamique. Néanmoins, la vieille femme ne s'était jamais vraiment remise du décès brutal de son fils Zacharie et de sa femme Jane dans un accident de voiture deux ans auparavant, et du suicide quelques années avant de sa fille Mary. Un nouveau décès de ce type aurait, à coup sur, raison d'elle.  
  
-Merci beaucoup, Pétunia. Je vais partir maintenant, alors.

-Oh non, hors de question ! Tout d'abord tu vas manger, car si j'en crois ce que tu racontes, tu n'a rien avaler depuis hier midi, après, tu iras en priorité aller dormir un peu, après, tu te laveras et tu te changeras, et ensuite, tu feras ce que tu veux, mais pas avant ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Très clair.  
  
Une heure plus tard, après un petit déjeuner correct et une douche chaude, Lily se laissa tomber sur son lit avec ravissement, les pans de sa robe bleue s'étalant autour d'elle. Pétunia lui avait prêté quelques affaires en attendant qu'elle récupère les siennes. Intérieurement, elle se sentait totalement vidée. Faiblement, elle réalisa que son futur divorce l'avait peut-être un peu rapproché de Pétunia, et elle en était heureuse. C'était une vraie peste à ses heures, mais c'était tout de même sa sœur. Avant de s'endormir, malgré l'heure matinale, sa dernière pensée fut pour son fils, sujet de toutes ses inquiétudes. Elle ferait tout pour avoir sa garde, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter.  
  
Le couffin de Harry était posé sur une petite table, et il dormait paisiblement, innocent des drames qui se jouaient autour de lui.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_Voilà, et un chapitre de publié. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en penser ?  
  
**Flo :** Alors, elle n'est pas réussie cette introduction ?_

_**James : **J'arrive pas à croire que tu es fait ça !_

_**Lily :** Moi non plus, d'ailleurs ! (Suspicieuse) Qu'est ce que tu as pris ?_

_**Flo :** Et pourtant, je l'ai fait. Et j'ai rien fumé. Je carbure seulement au sirop de grenadine et au chocolat. Voir même au nutella en ce moment._

_**Harry :** Tu te rends compte que tu fais passer Pétunia pour quelqu'un de presque sympathique ? Tu te rends compte qu'on est en OOC ?_

_**Flo :** Mais c'était le but, mon cher ! Je suis (presque) persuadée qu'il y a moyen de rendre au moins un Dursley aimable ou du moins tolérant avec la magie._

_**James, Lily et Harry :** Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre..._

_**Flo :** Attention à ce que vous dites, où vous allez sincèrement regretter d'être venu au monde..._

_**Harry :** Et le pire, c'est qu'elle est sérieuse.  
_  
**[1]** Devinez d'où sorte ces trois paragraphes. Vous pourrez aisément en déduire la date.

**[2]** Enfin, je crois. Je ne pense pas que Lily et James aient été beaucoup plus âgés lors de leur mort.


	2. Visite au Ministère

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Univers Alternatif, Sérieux, Drama, Romance, James Potter passe pour un salaud.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux et le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, à quelques exceptions prêtes, comme certains personnages cités dans les précédents et prochains chapitres.

Note : J'ai dit que Voldemort n'était pas un mage noir psychopathe, mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'existait pas dans cette histoire. De même, toutes personnes officiellement Mangemort dans le genre des Lestrange devraient faire au moins une apparition dans cette histoire.  
  
En attendant, bonne lecture.  
  
**Chapitre 2 : Visite au Ministère**  
  
Le soleil se levait sur l'Angleterre. Au 4, Privet Drive, Pétunia Dursley s'occupait à la fois de son fils Dudley et de son neveu, Harry Potter, le fils de sa sœur Lily. Les deux enfants ne lui posaient pour l'instant pas trop de difficultés, Dudley étant, aujourd'hui, particulièrement fatigué et décidé à dormir. Harry, lui, était plus éveillé, mais se montrait singulièrement silencieux, sauf quand il jouait avec la peluche de chien noir que lui avait donné sa mère, et qu'il appelait en babillant « Pamol ». **[1]  
**  
Vernon Dursley était déjà parti à la Grunnings. D'une humeur massacrante, il ne cessait de harceler ses secrétaires et ses employés, de pousser des hurlements pour faire activer les choses, et de donner des coups de fils importants à ses commanditaires. Il n'appréciait pas trop l'idée de sa femme de laisser cette...bizarrerie de la nature s'installer sous leur toit, même de façon provisoire. Il se sentait assez mal à l'idée de vivre dans la même pièce qu'un de ces...monstres.  
  
De son côté, Lily Potter Evans se trouvait à Graystone, où elle achevait sa matinée de cours, regardant anxieusement sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. Sa position de femme mariée et de mère de famille lui avait permis d'avoir des horaires aménagés, contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades. Mais ce privilège avait son retour de médaille. Elle n'avait pas trop le droit de le modifier. Malheureusement, au vu des circonstances actuelles, elle le devait, et c'était avec la mort dans l'âme qu'elle avait frappée à la porte du bureau directorial. Ainsi, après une discussion assez houleuse avec le directeur de l'institut, elle avait réussi à obtenir la suppression des cours de l'après-midi pour les deux prochaines semaines afin de se rendre au Ministère de la Magie réglé les papiers du divorce.  
  
Son anxiété venait surtout du fait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se rendre au Ministère seule, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle pourrait y croiser James. Ainsi, après une conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore – Merlin, elle avait crû que Pétunia et Vernon allaient avoir une attaque lorsqu'elle avait utilisé leur cheminée pour le voir, mais il était vrai que voir une tête posée au milieu des flammes avait quelque chose de vraiment saisissant, même lorsqu'on y était quelque peu habitué - il avait été convenu qu'un de ses anciens professeurs viendrait la chercher dès la fin des cours. En elle-même, Lily bouillait de curiosité à l'idée de savoir qui s'était porter volontaire pour l'aider. Après tout, en pleine période scolaire, elle ne connaissait aucun professeur qui aurait quitté de plein gré son poste, même sur ordre du directeur.  
  
Une sonnerie ressemblant vaguement à un carillon marqua finalement la fin de la matinée. Lily rangea précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac, fit quelques signes de la main à ses camarades avant de sortir en courant pour rejoindre l'entrée du bâtiment. Graystone était un vieux château qui, protégé par un sort repousse moldu, et à l'instar de Poudlard, donnait l'impression de faire face à une vieille bâtisse complètement en ruine. Bien sur, il n'avait pas la taille et la prestance de la vieille école de sorcellerie, mais il n'était pas pour autant dépourvu d'un certain intérêt.  
  
Après cinq minutes d'attente, Lily pu voir, assis sur un muret, un chat tigré dont les marques autour des yeux rappelaient étrangement une paire de lunettes. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune sorcière quand le chat commença à se transformer en une personne bien familière. Minerva McGonagall était sous-directrice de Poudlard. Femme d'âge mur, respectable, sérieuse et exigeant le meilleur de ses élèves, elle enseignait la métamorphose. Lily avait toujours considéré le professeur McGonagall comme l'un de ses favoris, car elle était impartiale dans son travail, et, il fallait l'admettre, contrairement à bien d'autres de ses collègues, elle connaissait parfaitement son sujet. Elle se sentait encore plus proche de la vieille femme de par sa Maison lorsqu'elle était au collège, Griffondor, dont Minerva était la directrice.  
  
La vieille sorcière chassa de quelques gestes la poussière de ses vêtements, avant de faire un sourire à Lily et de lui serrer la main. Elle n'avait pas trop changer durant ses presque quatre années de séparation. Quelques cheveux blancs supplémentaires, peut-être, mais rien de comparable à ce qu'elle avait quand les Maraudeurs, le petit groupe formé par James Potter et ses meilleurs amis Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin, était encore à l'école. A cette époque, et durant chaque année qu'avait duré leur « règne », la pauvre femme avait du passer des nuits blanches à se demander qu'elle serait la prochaine calamité que déclencherait le quatuor infernal. Mais c'était loin, et de l'eau avait coulée sous les ponts. Aujourd'hui, le professeur McGonagall paraissait même plus détendu, plus...souriante.  
  
-Miss Evans. Cela faisait bien longtemps. Mais, peut-être préféreriez-vous Mrs Potter ?

-Surtout pas ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ce nom ! Je préfère de loin Evans, professeur.

-Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis longtemps, miss Evans. Le temps passe si vite. Dire que vous êtes bientôt médicomage diplômée...une idée pour votre première affectation ?

-Pas encore, du moins pas vraiment. Probablement une petite clinique dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Peut-être l'hôpital de campagne GalaxyHag pour les accidents de sorcelleries ou la clinique Sainte Circée pour les maladies magiques. L'idéal pour apprendre le métier.

-Et, Harry ? Comment va-t-il ? J'ai entendu Dumbledore dire qu'il avait été blessé...

-Oui...James a frappé fort. Les médicomages ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu, mais il gardera une cicatrice. Elle a une forme bizarre, d'ailleurs : elle ressemble à un éclair. Je l'ai confié à ma sœur, Pétunia.

-Vous ne craignez pas qu'il arrive quelque chose ? Après tout, les bébés sorciers ne sont pas aussi difficiles à éduquer que les bébés moldus...

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. Et c'est Pétunia elle-même qui s'est proposé pour le garder. J'ai l'impression que les choses s'arrangent entre nous. Nous n'avions pas eu de conversation aussi...longue et aimable depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Mais j'ai confiance en Pétunia. Je sais qu'elle s'occupera bien de son neveu, ne serais-ce que par peur que je lui lance un sort s'il lui arrivait le moindre mal.

-Si vous le dites, Lily. J'ai du mal à croire que James ait pu faire une telle chose. Je connaissais sa grand-mère, nous allions à l'école ensemble. Si elle avait su que son petit-fils deviendrait un tel voyou...

-Les choses sont ainsi, professeur. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est éloigné le plus possible mon fils de cet...de ce...déchet humain !

-Alors, nous ne devrions pas traîner. J'ai pris rendez-vous avec un membre du Département de la Justice Magique. Il est très pris habituellement, mais comme c'est un vieil ami, il a accepté de nous recevoir aujourd'hui même.

-Oh ! Et, à quelle heure devons-nous le voir ?

-Voyons...vers 12h45, au Ministère.

-Mais, c'est dans un quart d'heure ! Comment voulez-vous vous rendre en plein centre de Londres, pénétrer dans le bâtiment, descendre tous les niveaux et trouver le bon bureau en si peu de temps ?!

-Raison de plus pour hâter le pas, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
  
Et, en l'espace de quelques secondes, dans un « ploc » sonore, les deux sorcières avaient déjà disparu, sans laisser de traces, sous les yeux plus ou moins étonnés de quelques camarades de classe de Lily qui les avaient observé à la dérobée.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Pendant ce temps, du côté du 4, Privet Drive, les Dursley venaient de se mettre à table. Dudley et Harry, tout deux assis dans leurs chaises de bébé, mangeaient maladroitement et sans se faire trop aider la purée que venait de leur servir Mrs Dursley. Mr Dursley, exceptionnellement, était revenu chez lui pour midi, légèrement inquiet à l'idée que la sœur de son épouse puisse se retrouver seule avec elle. Il n'avait été que trop soulagé d'apprendre, par un coup de fil passé en vitesse, que cette...chose ne déjeunerait pas avec eux ce midi pour cause d'un rendez-vous avec un avocat.

Bien sur, il y avait d'un certain côté une envie rageuse d'être revenu pour rien, mais elle s'était éclipsé devant la perspective d'un bon repas chaud, qui le changeait un peu de la nourriture des bistrots, ou des sandwichs engloutis à la va-vite sur le coup d'une heure et demie. Pour l'heure, il dévorait avec appétit le rôti préparé par Pétunia, en lançant de petits coups d'œil suspicieux à son neveu, et d'autres quelque peu gâteux à son fils. Dudley, en proie à une petite crise de colère, lançait parfois le contenu de son assiette contre les murs de la cuisine, ce qui faisait sourire son père qui n'arrêtait pas de dire, dans ces cas l :  
  
-Sacré petit bonhomme, va ! Tout comme son père !  
  
Et qui se hâtait d'oublier l'incident en ce replongeant dans on journal. Au contraire de Pétunia, qui gémissait intérieurement en calculant le temps qu'elle devrait mettre à tout nettoyer après. Elle avait beau adoré son fils et le couvé comme une mère poule, elle devait quand même reconnaître que son caractère était parfois plus que colérique. Et incroyablement énervant. A côté, Harry, malgré son « défaut monstrueux », passait pour un ange.

Et cet aveu lui coûtait beaucoup. En attendant, le bébé de plus d'un an, qui avait presque fini son assiette, jouait encore avec sa peluche favorite. C'était étonnant à quel point il semblait aimer le chien en chiffon. Un chien quelconque, gros, massif, et l'air très inquiétant de prime abord. Mais, à cet âge là, on ne devait pas très bien se rendre compte du danger que pouvait représenter réellement un tel animal quand vous l'aviez en face de vous. La peluche en devenait inquiétante, à en donner des frissons. Mais à quoi Lily avait-elle pensé en la « créant », faute d'un meilleur mot ? Non qu'elle eut quelque chose à y redire. Son neveu se tenait tranquille aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait la garder près de lui à défaut de l'avoir dans les bras. Si seulement cet animal avait pu paraître moins effrayant...  
  
Pétunia cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Non. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Un coup d'œil à son époux lui fit comprendre que lui aussi avait vu la même chose. Pétunia respira un grand coup. La peluche était noire. Elle en était certaine. Avait été aurait été plus juste en considérant la situation. Car maintenant, le petit chien arborait une splendide couleur rose bonbon, à la grande joie de bébé Harry, qui piaillait de joie.  
  
-Pamol tout rose ! Pamol tout rose !  
  
Les Dursley échangèrent un nouveau regard étonné, puis fataliste. Evidemment. A quoi s'étaient-ils attendus ? Après tout, avec des gens comme ses parents, c'était couru d'avance. Cela ne pouvait pas finir autrement. Harry Potter ne pouvait être qu'un sorcier.

Un sorcier qui venait, sans le savoir, d'accomplir son tout premier tour de magie.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**Niveau 8 :** Atrium

**Niveau 7 :** Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, Siège des Ligues Britanniques et Irlandaises de Quidditch, Club Officiel de Bavboules, Bureau des Brevets Saugrenus.

**Niveau 6 :** Département des Transports Magiques, Régie Autonome des Transports par Cheminée, Service de Régulation des Balais, Office des Portoloins, Centre d'Essai de Transplanage.

**Niveau 5 :** Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, Organisation internationale du Commerce Magique, Bureau Internationale des Lois Magiques, Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, Section Britannique.

**Niveau 4 :** Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, Sections des Animaux, Etres et Esprits, Bureau de Liaison des gobelins, Agence de Conseil contre les Nuisibles.

**Niveau 3 :** Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques, Brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie, Quartier Général des Oubliators, Comité des Inventions d'Excuses à l'Usage des Moldus.

**Niveau 2 :** Département de la Justice Magique, Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, Quartier Général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot.  
  
Et c'était précisément à cet étage que se trouvait Lily, accompagnait de son ancien professeur de Métamorphose. Et c'était également la source de toute son anxiété. Effectivement, c'était ici que devait se trouver James Potter, à moins qu'il n'ait demandé quelques jours de congé. Pourtant, d'après Alice Longdubat, jeune Auror récemment diplômée et acceptée au Ministère, et par ailleurs une très bonne amie qui avait partagé son dortoir durant toute leur scolarité, et qui était également mère d'un petit garçon du même âge qu'Harry, lui avait certifié sur l'honneur que James ne s'était pas montré au QG des Aurors depuis plus de trois jours, ce qui avait mis sur les nerfs leur chef de section, un certain Alastor Maugrey, surnommé Maugrey Fol Œil, une espèce de psychopathe obsédé par la magie noire. Et, selon certaines sources, un ami personnel d'Albus Dumbledore. D'après elle, James risquait fort de se faire taper sur les doigts dès qu'il montrerait son nez au boulot.  
  
Lily ne lui avait pas révélé le vrai but de sa présence au Ministère. Alice avait naïvement cru qu'elle venait de la part de son époux. La pauvre. Elle était si loin de la vérité... Devant elle, Minerva finit par frapper à une porte en bois sombre, sur laquelle on avait gravé un petit serpent tirant une langue fourchue. Une plaque dorée indiquée simplement/  
  
**T. E. Jedusor. Avocat spécialisé.  
**  
Suivait une feuille de papier violette épinglée juste en dessous, sur laquelle un court texte avait été écris à l'encre blanche.  
  
_Consultations uniquement sur rendez-vous du Lundi au Vendredi. Tous cas acceptés, les affaires de meurtres plus que les autres. Pour tout renseignement supplémentaire, s'adressait à Mrs Bellatrix Lestrange_, **[2]** _ma secrétaire_.  
  
Lily secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Voilà donc l'homme que Minerva voulait qu'elle rencontre ! Elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de ce Jedusor. Avocat brillant, marié et père de deux fils, dont l'un était déjà à Poudlard. Epouse décédée deux ans auparavant d'un sort de magie noire lancé par un fou. Son acharnement à confondre les coupables et à les faire condamner à des sentences extrême lui avait valu le surnom fort peu apprécié et légèrement inquiétant de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Néanmoins, on pouvait avoir quelques doutes sur la santé mentale de ce monsieur Jedusor, surtout s'il engagé du personnel comme Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Une vieille connaissance de Lily également. Pas qu'elles aient été amies, loin de là. Elle n'avait même pas le même âge. Bellatrix était déjà en quatrième année lorsque Lily était entrée en première année. Cependant, elle avait toujours entendu parler d'elle par ses condisciples de Griffondor qu'il s'agissait d'une folle psychopathe qui devrait se faire boucler dans le plus proche asile psychiatrique.

Une scène particulière avait enclin Lily à les croire.

En troisième année, s'étant perdue dans les couloirs du côté des cachots suite à un changement de salle pour les cours de potions, elle avait croisé la Serpentard avec son fiancé, Rodolphus Lestrange. Visiblement ayant une heure de cours annulée, les deux tourtereaux s'amusaient à lancer des Doloris, et quelques autres sorts que la petite fille qu'elle était alors ne voulait pas connaître, sur des rats et des araignées prisonnières d'une cage. Elle avait failli en vomir de dégoût. Et, quelque part, elle s'inquiétait de savoir ce qui se passerait si ces deux là essayaient sur des humains. Elle, surtout, pour les avoir surpris en flagrant délit d'utilisation de sorts interdits. Heureusement, aucun des deux ne l'avaient remarqué. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Lily de faire des cauchemars durant des semaines où elle réentendait et revoyait le calvaire des pauvres bêtes.  
  
Mais Tom Jedusor n'était pas Bellatrix. Il n'était peut-être pas mentalement équilibré, mais il était au service de la loi. Au moins, une chose était certaine. Avec un tel homme pour la représenter face à un tribunal sorcier, James n'avait aucune chance de gagner.  
  
Avant même que Minerva n'ait frappé à la porte, celle-ci s'était ouverte pour laisser le passage à un homme de haute stature.

Tom Jedusor était un homme entre deux âges, ses cheveux noirs par endroits étaient disparates, prenant plusieurs teintes de gris, plus ou moins claires selon les endroits. Ses yeux avaient une légère couleur rougeâtre, et étaient très plissés, comme réduits à deux fentes. Une robe de sorcier noir, de haute couture, rehaussée son teint pâle et un air indéniablement aristocratique, qui en disaient long sur une partie de ses origines.

Il sourit, et Lily se sentit imperceptiblement frissonner. Elle se sentait comme une souris fasse à un chat alors qu'elle ne peut plus s'échapper. Mais le professeur McGonagall, à ses côtés, ne sembla par surprise outre mesure. Jedusor, inclina lentement le torse devant la plus vieille des deux femmes, et lui fit un baisemain.  
  
-Ma chère Minerva. Je suis ravi de te revoir, même si j'aurais préféré que cela soit en des circonstances plus...amicales. Puis-je te demander comment s'en sort Henry cette année ? Il ne me parle guère de ses cours, ce garçon. Quand j'y pense, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois quitter ce vieux château en pleine année scolaire.

-Tom, allons. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler travail scolaire, et surtout pas de celui de ton fils. Quant à ma présence...eh bien, disons que je suis prête à tout pour une de mes anciennes élèves.

-Tu as reçu un ordre de Dumbledore, non ?

-Oui. Et j'avais cours avec ton fils aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas vraiment hésité. Après tout, entre un cours avec Henry Jedusort ou rendre un service en dehors de l'établissement, le choix a été vite fait.

-L'autre entre à Poudlard l'an prochain. Te sens tu capable de relever le défi ?

-J'ai survécu aux Maraudeurs, je survivrais bien aux frères Jedusor. Les descendants directs de Salazar Serpentard ne me font pas peur.

-Tu es bien l'une des seules personnes que je connaisse qui accepte que je sois bien son descendant. Mais il est vrai que les gens s'attendent plutôt à un sang pur qu'à un demi-sang...  
  
Il soupira. Lily se sentait perdue. Cet homme serait un descendant de Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard ? C'était dur à croire. Ces gens avaient vécus il y a plus de mille ans, et imaginer qu'ils aient encore des descendants...était difficile à croire, mais pas improbable. Elle s'accouda contre un mur, regardant son ancien professeur et son futur avocat parlaient ensemble comme de vieux amis – ce qu'ils semblaient assurément – complètement oublieux de sa présence. Jusqu'à ce que McGonagall la rappelle à leur bon plaisir.  
  
-Tom, laisse moi te présenter ta nouvelle cliente. Lily Potter, une de mes anciennes élèves. -Ravi de vous rencontrez, Miss.

-Madame, Tom. Elle est mariée. Où plutôt, elle va avoir besoin de toi pour arranger son divorce entre elle et son mari, James Potter. Je crois d'ailleurs que tu as de vieux compte à régler avec ce monsieur, non ?  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils. Jamais elle n'avait entendu James mentionné une seule fois le nom de Jedusor. Comment cet homme pouvait-il connaître son mari ? A la mention du nom de James, Tom s'était brusquement assombri. Il eu un regard un peu étrange, que Lily trouva...calculateur. Comme s'il soupesait une décision. Quand il se décida à parler, son ton était bas, et un rien menaçant. L'idéal pour terroriser les gens. Lily ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se disait que mal guider, un tel homme aurait pu provoquer des catastrophes. **[3]  
**  
-Ah. Eh bien, Mrs Potter, entrez donc. Que nous puissions voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous...Vous savez, Mrs Potter, je crains fort que votre époux ne vous ait jamais avoué ses « frasques de jeunesse ». Elles sont loin, très loin d'être, comment dire, avouables. Mais si vous voulez les connaître...  
  
D'un geste de la main, il désigna son bureau, toujours grand ouvert.  
  
Il y a des moments dans la vie où l'on a envie de courir se cacher dans un trou de souris. C'était à peu de choses près ce que Lily Evans voulait faire. Et en voyant sourire Tom Elvis Jedusor, descendant de Serpentard, la seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Lily fut :  
  
-Face à cet homme, James va en baver.  
  
Curieusement, c'était une pensée fort réconfortante. Et beaucoup plus inquiétante.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_Voilà, et un second chapitre   
  
Pas de réponse personnalisée pour cette fois, cependant, je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de m'envoyer des reviews pour le premier de cette nouvelle histoire. On dirait que cette fic là promet plus que_ **Famille Maudite**_...  
  
Je ne suis pas vraiment de très bonne humeur, avouons le. Je porte depuis deux jours un appareil d'orthodontie, je souffre le martyre quand j'essaie de mâcher certains aliments (au menu en ce moment : purée et viande passée au mixeur), je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mes textes, et je n'ai pas beaucoup envie d'écrire. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si parfois, il faut un long moment avant une nouvelle update.  
_  
**[1]** Trop mignon, vous ne trouvez pas ? Allez Harry, laisse Patmol tranquille. Non, ne lui tire pas la queue !

**[2]** Voldemort en avocat et Bellatrix en secrétaire...je me suis bien marré en imaginant ça. J'sais pas pour vous, mais j'arrive très bien à m'imaginer une Bellatrix en tailleur beige avec une jupe très courte, des collants opaques, des talons aiguilles et des cheveux noués en chignon.

**[3]** Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'oublierais de mentionner une chose pareille ? Le monde sorcier ne sait pas à qui il a échappé...


	3. L'Affaire Victoria Beaupré

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Sérieux, Drama, Romance, James Potter vu sous son plus mauvais jour, et possible OOC de certains autres personnages.

Disclaimer : Pour ne rien changer à l'habitude, les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. En revanche, d'autres personnages qui devraient apparaître plus tard et quelques lieux sont ma propriété.  
  
**Chapitre 3 : L'affaire Victoria Beaupr**  
  
Lily se sentait vraiment très mal à l'aise. Minerva McGonagall était partie reprendre ses cours, précisent que Tom la raccompagnerait chez elle dès la fin de l'entretien. Jedusor, lui, rassemblait tranquillement des papiers sur son bureau, l'air de rien, comme si la présence de Lily était inexistante. Parfois, il lui jetait un petit coup d'œil, en étant sur qu'elle ne la regardait pas.  
  
Lily avait certes bien meilleure mine que la veille. Ses cheveux avaient été noués en catogan serré, ses vêtements étaient propres, et ses yeux n'étaient plus rougis par les larmes. Mais, pour un observateur attentif comme l'était Tom Jedusor, il était clair que la jeune femme soufrée. D'abord, en la voyant marcher, il avait aperçu un léger boitillement de la cheville droite. Ensuite, la jupe de Lily, s'étant un peu trop relevé lorsqu'elle s'était assise, avait montré plusieurs bleus sur la partie supérieure des jambes. Enfin, il y avait cette coupure mal dissimulée par la manche de son chemisier.  
  
-Il vous a frapp ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Votre mari, vous a-t-il frapp ? Inutile de mentir, j'ai vu les marques. Je suis néanmoins surpris qu'un futur médicomage, qui, selon ses professeurs, promet de devenir une des meilleures de la profession, ait laissé les traces de coups aussi visible, alors qu'elle est passée à Sainte Mangouste deux jours auparavant.

-J'y avais été pour mon fils ! Sa blessure à la tête était vraiment trop profonde pour que je puisse tenter quoique ce soit par moi-même. Et, je dois avoué que j'étais tellement préoccupée pour lui que je n'ai pas songé une minute à mes propres plaies.

-C'est un sentiment qui vous honore, Mrs Potter. Je connais des mères qui n'en feraient pas autant pour leurs enfants, malheureusement. Pardonnez moi de ne pas vous cité d'exemple, mais je crains fort que vous ne vouliez pas me croire, surtout lorsque ces histoires touchent aux grandes familles du monde sorciers.

-J'ai souvent entendu parler de ces histoires d'éducations très traditionnelles où les parents ne jettent jamais un regard sur leurs enfants tant qu'ils n'ont pas atteint l'âge de raison, et qui les réprimandent à la moindre erreur commise. On fait état de vieux cachots aménagés en salles de tortures. J'avais pourtant toujours cru que ces histoires étaient fausses...

-Croyez moi, elles ne le sont pas toujours, même si l'imaginaire des gens tend à exagérer les choses. Surtout sur les salles de tortures. De nos jours, on se contente plus souvent d'un sortilège extrêmement douloureux.

-Vous avez l'air sur de votre sujet, Mr Jedusor.

-Je suis avocat, Mrs Potter. Ma condition m'a amené à voir beaucoup de choses plus ou moins tristes, surtout en discutant avec les familles de victimes. J'ai l'habitude des histoires sordides et des homicides par imprudences. Mais le Ministère étouffe le plus souvent les affaires. C'est normal quand on sait qu'il est près à tout pour garder sa bonne réputation.

-Cela sous entends que cela arrive souvent dans les familles qui travaillent ici, alors ?  
  
Tom Jedusor n'eut qu'un sourire mystérieux, et finit de ranger un certains nombres de papiers encombrants le bureau. Il se leva d'un coup.  
  
-Vous m'excuserez de vous laisser ainsi, mais j'ai certains dossiers à prendre avant que nous ne commencions à parler de votre mari. -Nous ne occupons pas des papiers de divorce immédiatement ?

-Non. J'aimerais d'abord vous montrez certaines choses sur votre mari qui pourraient beaucoup vous aider en cas de refus de sa part d'un divorce à l'amiable.

-Et...vous devez vraiment y aller par vous-même ? Enfin, je veux dire, je suis nerveuse, et puis, nous sommes sur son lieu de travail...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au Ministère aujourd'hui. Tant qu'à ma secrétaire, Bellatrix, elle n'est pas là actuellement, c'est son jour de congé. Ce n'est peut-être pas un mal. Cette femme a énormément de préjugés envers les personnes qui ne sont pas issues d'une famille au sang pur.

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Qu'on soit né dans une famille de sorciers ou dans une famille de moldus, nous sommes tous égaux dans le monde la magie, non ?

-Si tout le monde pouvait réagir comme vous, la société aurait une épine en moins dans le pied. Hélas, c'est loin d'être le cas.  
  
Sans un mot de plus, il sortit. Lily se sentit respirer plus à son aise. La présence de cet homme était...étouffante, angoissante. Et pourtant, à vu de nez, il n'était pas un méchant homme. Seulement une personne totalement dévouée à son travail et à ses convictions, comme le prouver les quelques tableaux et diplômes accrochés aux murs.  
  
L'un d'eux avait cependant une allure plus conviviale. Il était couvert de photos soigneusement encadrées. Les premières étaient des photos moldues en noir et blanc. D'abord, il y avait celle d'un tout jeune garçon aux cheveux noir, assis sur les marche d'un perron, en dessous d'un porche qui indiqué « _Orphelinat Saint Georges_ ». Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, on voyait bien la ressemblance entre l'enfant et Tom Jedusor. Deux ou trois autres photos du même genre suivaient.  
  
Après, venaient des photos de ce même garçon, toujours en noir et blanc, mais animées, cette fois. Elles montraient un garçon de douze ou treize ans, l'insigne des Serpentards cousu sur le torse, près d'un feu avec un livre sur les genoux ou assis sur un balai, et d'autres ou le même garçon, un peu plus âgé, souriait de fierté en exposant un insigne montrant un P.  
  
Ainsi, Jedusor avait été préfet ? Dans le fond, cela n'était pas trop étonnant. Il avait du être, comme maintenant, un homme sérieux et peu porté sur la plaisanterie. Une photo le représentait même avec l'insigne de préfet en chef, à côté d'une jeune fille de Griffondor.  
  
Lily faillit s'étrangler quand, après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer de ce qu'elle voyait, elle reconnut McGonagall à dix-sept ans, les cheveux tombants librement sur les épaules et les lunettes faisant paraître ses yeux plus grand qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement. Etait-ce de cette époque que datait l'amitié entre son professeur et l'avocat ? A bien y réfléchir, elle devait remonter à une année ou deux auparavant, car la même fille apparaissait de temps en temps sur un autre cliché.  
  
Il y avait souvent une autre jeune fille près d'elle, une brunette aux yeux pétillant, portant le blason des Serdaigles. Elle souriait et faisait de grands signes de la main à tout le monde.  
  
La série des photos en noir et blanc s'interrompait avec la photo d'un mariage. Tom Jedusor, en smoking, et la jeune fille brune, en robe de mariée moldue. La photo était ternie par le temps. La date indiquait : _17 mai 1945_. Après, il y avait des photos animées de deux garçons en bas âge, l'un devant avoir 6 ans, et l'autre 2 ans au maximum. Cette fois, le cadre était annot : _Henry et Paul Jedusor, 19 août 1970.  
_  
Lily se sentit soudain plus à l'aise.  
  
-Je vois que vous avait fait la connaissance de mes fils et de ma femme, Mrs Potter ?  
  
Elle ne pu retenir un sursaut de frayeur quand elle entendit la voix prêt de son oreille.  
  
-Inutile d'être effrayée, ma chère. J'imagine que vous ne vous étiez pas rendu compte que j'étais revenu depuis cinq minutes. Je peux être très silencieux quand l'envie m'en prend. C'est très troublant, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que la présence de ces images l'a été plus encore. Mais, comme je ne peux pas passer énormément de temps avec ma famille, j'essaye de les garder le plus proche possible de moi, et les photos sont la seule solution.

-Vous...vous avez des enfants très charmants.  
  
Elle ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir été surprise dans la contemplation de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Comme une enfant prise en faute et qui ne pouvait que baisser les yeux devant les reproches.  
  
-Je vous remercie. Mais ils ne sont pas aussi adorables que cela. Henry est un fauteur de trouble, et Paul idolâtre tellement son frère qu'il l'imite sans arrêts. Je plains leurs professeurs...

-Ils ne peuvent pas être aussi atroces, non ?

-Peut-être pas autant que les fameux Maraudeurs dont Minerva nous a parlé pendant des années à Astrid et moi, mais ils se débrouillent. Je ne sais plus comment les tenir. Ils sont infernaux. Et leur mère qui n'est plus là...

-Astrid, s'enquit poliment Lily ?

-Ma femme. Oh, ne vous excusez pas, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Tout le monde sait que Mrs Jedusor est morte par Avada Kédavra lorsqu'un fou a attaqué le chemin de Traverse, en même temps qu'une dizaine d'autres personnes. Mais on ne cite jamais son nom. Jedusor n'est qu'un nom, on se moque bien de la personne derrière.  
  
Il poussa un profond soupire en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.  
  
-Pourriez-vous...pourriez-vous me parler d'elle ?

-Je la connaissais depuis si longtemps. Nous nous étions rencontré au collège. C'était la meilleure amie de Minerva. C'est d'ailleurs elle-même qui nous a présenté l'un à l'autre.

-Vous connaissez tellement bien le professeur McGonagall ?

-Minerva ? Oh, que oui. Elle est la marraine de Paul. C'était, dans nos jeunes années, une camarade de classe exemplaire et une partenaire incroyable dans la tâche de préfet. S'il n'y avait pas eu Astrid Anderson, c'est probablement elle que j'aurais finie par épouser. -Oh.  
  
Lily ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu ajouter d'autre. Le regard de Jedusor s'était fait mélancolique lorsqu'il posa son regard sur les photos des enfants. Brusquement, il tourna les talons et revint à son bureau. Lily remarqua alors un dossier plutôt mince sous son bras.  
  
-Maintenant, Mrs Potter...

-Je préférerais Miss Evans, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Mr.

-Eh bien, Miss Evans, puisque vous êtes là, j'aimerais vous en apprendre plus sur votre époux. -Vous le détestez.

-Oui. Mais bien moins que le père de Victoria.

-Victoria ?

-C'est une histoire qui remonte à quelques années. Victoria Beaupré était une adolescente française qui s'est suicidée il y a environ cinq ans, alors qu'elle passait ses vacances avec sa famille à Plymouth. Tenez, voici le dossier.  
  
Tandis que Lily le feuilletait, regardant quelques photos, lisant des témoignages ou des notes ajoutées par les responsables de l'affaire, Jedusor avait allumé une cigarette.  
  
-Je n'ai pas été chargé personnellement de l'enquête, à cause de ma proximité avec la famille de la victime. François Beaupré, le père de Victoria, était un vieil ami avec qui j'avais étudié à la Faculté de Droits Magique. Victoria était même ma filleule.

-Que c'est-il passé exactement ? Et en quoi James est-il mêlé à cette histoire ? D'après les rapports, il ne s'agit que d'un suicide, pas d'un meurtre.

-Ah, ça, Miss Evans...La vraie question, qui n'est pas relatée ici, c'est : pourquoi diable cette élève de Beauxbâtons, jeune fille très appréciée de ses camarades, et promise à un bel avenir, s'est donnée la mort ? Elle avait pourtant tout pour être heureuse : des parents unis, des sœurs adorables, une famille riche,...Cela ne vous semble pas bizarre qu'une jeune fille se soit suicidée alors qu'elle avait tout ?

-L'enquête a été bâclée, alors ?

-Celle de la police anglaise, oui, et elle a même été étouffée par une certaine famille influente afin que cela ne lui porte pas préjudice. Par contre, la police française, suite à la demande de Mr Beaupré, a pratiqué une autopsie. Elle a révélée que Miss Beaupré était enceinte de quatre semaines à peu près. La pauvre fille s'est suicidée car le garçon qu'elle aimait ne voulait pas de l'enfant.

-Mais, quel rapport avec James ?

-Selon plusieurs témoins, Victoria était très souvent en compagnie d'un jeune garçon de son âge aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux bruns, portant des lunettes. La description ne vous rappelle-t-elle pas quelqu'un ?

-Mais, il y a des milliers de jeunes garçons en Angleterre qui peuvent correspondre à cette description !

-Mais il n'y a pas un millier de jeunes en Angleterre qui disait avoir finit sa cinquième année à Poudlard, à Griffondor, et qui disait s'appeler James Potter.

-Il n'a pas pu faire une chose pareille !

-Je crains fort que si, Miss Evans. Votre futur ex-époux a poussé une jeune fille au suicide. Oh, bien sur, j'imagine qu'il n'était pas dans son intention d'aller aussi loin, qu'il voulait simplement qu'elle se fasse avorter ou qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie. Victoria a probablement réagit un peu trop vivement à la décision de son « prince », mais les faits sont là. Une jeune fille est bien morte par sa faute.

-James...je...ce n'est pas on genre ! Il ne pourrait pas...

-Votre problème, Miss Evans, c'est que vous l'aimez toujours. Et surtout, ne m'interrompez pas. D'une certaine manière, vous êtes toujours amoureux de votre époux, même s'il vous fait peur, donc, vous cherchez à prendre sa défense ou à vous mentir à vous-même.

-Est-ce que vous le pensez vraiment, Mr Jedusor ?  
  
Il lui jeta un regard très appuyé, comme s'il réfléchissait.  
  
-J'en suis sure, Miss.

-Je ne comprends pas comment James a pu faire une telle chose. Il n'est pourtant pas méchant dans le fond.

-La méchanceté n'est pas en cause le cas échéant. Miss Evans, pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi ? Décrivez moi James Potter tel que vous l'avait vu à onze ans, lors de votre première rencontre. Puis, comment vous avez continué à le voir avant votre sixième année.

-...un petit garçon arrogant, fier de sa famille de sorciers, pas comme un Serpentard, mais presque. Il se croyait tout permis. En grandissant, il cherchait par tous les moyens à attirer les regards, surtout féminins. Il se pavanait, jeter des sorts à tous ceux qu'il n'aimait pas. En cinquième année, alors que nous passions les BUSE, je me souviens lui avoir dit qu'il me faisait vomir.

-Je vois. Miss Evans, je ne crois pas, tout comme vous, que James soit une si mauvaise personne, mais je crains que son éducation n'ait été totalement ratée.

-Pardon ?

-Les Potter, voyez-vous, sont des gens très influents et riches. Comme vous avez vécu à Godric's Hollow, vous devez le savoir.

-Oui. Le manoir est immense.

-Mais en revanche, Ellen et Andrew Potter, vos beaux-parents, ont manqué de fermeté avec leur fils. Ce sont des gens charmants, je serais volontiers le premier à le dire devant tout le monde, mais il est clair qu'ils ont trop cédé à leur fils étant enfant. Du genre, il fait une bêtise, ils font les gros yeux une seconde, avant de fondre et de dire : « _Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri, tu es pardonn _». En grandissant, ils ont gardé ce comportement vis-à-vis de lui, et James a attrapé, disons, la grosse tête.

-Ils avaient déjà perdu un enfant...

-Oui, je suis au courant de cette fâcheuse histoire. Le frère aîné de James, Nathan, décédé à l'âge de deux ans suite à une morsure empoisonnée. Probablement une vipère. Il n'en manque pas dans les jardins quand vient l'été...Et, à cet âge, on ne sait jamais vraiment ce qui est dangereux ou non...

-Vous pensez que la perte de leur fils aîné a pu les influencés sur le comportement a adopté face à leur cadet ?

-J'en suis convaincu. Où plutôt, Astrid en était convaincue. Elle était psychologue, glissa-t-il à l'intention de Lily. Dès qu'on a commencé à parler de James Potter dans l'affaire Beaupré, elle s'est lancé dans les recherches et l'analyse du comportement de ce garçon. Elle a aboutit à cette conclusion : comme ils avaient perdu un fils, les Potter ont décidé de tout faire pour combler le second afin qu'il ne se sente pas seul ou abandonné.

-C'est triste.

-La mentalité des gens ayant perdu un être cher n'est jamais vraiment simple à comprendre. Moi-même, je suis un exemple. Je n'ose plus lever la voix contre mes enfants depuis le décès d'Astrid. Je laisse mes enfants faire ce qu'ils veulent, et ils en profitent. Quoique, ils savent quand même où sont les limites à ne pas dépasser.

-J'en suis persuadée.

-Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, mais vous êtes en revanche très amusée de cette histoire.  
  
Lily gloussa. C'est vrai, le cas des enfants Jedusor désespérants son ancienne institutrice avait de quoi faire rire aux larmes.  
  
-Maintenant, Miss Evans, je crains qu'il ne nous faille remplir quelques papiers. -Que dois-je faire ?

-Il vous suffit de remplir les mentions vides et de signer en bas de la feuille. Ensuite, nous l'enverrons à votre époux et nous arrangerons un rendez-vous ici même pour finir quelques formalités.

-Ce serait donc si simple ?

-Le système sorcier n'est pas aussi dur que le système moldu. Ici, il suffit que les deux partis acceptent le divorce pour qu'il soit prononcé. Avec bonnes raisons à la clé, cela va sans dires. On ne peut pas accepter tous les cas, certains ne sont que bénins et tournent autour de repas brûlés ou incidents domestiques mineurs. Une bêtise, en sommes, ce qui nous oblige à être très prudent vis-à-vis des cas que l'on nous soumet.

-Alors...

-Je vous rassure tout de suite Miss Evans, votre cas à vous est agréé. Non respect de la fidélité dans un mariage et coups et blessures sur un enfant d'un an, ce n'est pas rien. Et je doute que Mr Potter désire entacher sa réputation.  
  
Il y eu un silence respectueux durant un instant. Dans le couloir, il y eut brusquement des éclats de voix.  
  
-MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE JE DOIS PARLER À LILY POTTER ! LILY ! JE VEUX SAVOIR SI HARRY VA BIEN !  
  
Jedusor se leva brusquement pour aller ouvrir la porte. Lily le suivit à quelques pas, pas très rassurée, car elle avait bien reconnu la personne causant cet esclandre. Il n'y avait dans le monde sorcier qu'une seule personne qui pouvait hurler ainsi devant out le monde sans se soucier des conséquences. De dos, elle ne voyait qu'une grande silhouette aux cheveux bruns qui gesticulait et faisait reculer d'effroi plusieurs personnes. Jedusor, fronçant les sourcils, fit un pas de plus en avant.  
  
-Eh bien, que signifie ce raffut ? Il y a des gens qui travaillent ici !

-Il a raison, Sirius, dit doucement Lily.  
  
Sirius Black jeta un regard plus que courroucé à Tom Jedusor, mais fit en revanche un sourire inimitable à Lily en se jetant sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
-Oh Lily, Lily, Lily ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! James ne savait pas où tu étais passé, et Remus qui ne pouvait pas venir à cause de la pleine lune, et Peter qui est à l'étranger et injoignable depuis deux semaines, et toi et Harry qui aviez disparu, et James dans tous ses états ! Comment va mon filleul ? Il n'est pas blessé au moins ? James m'a dit qu'il avait fait une bêtise, mais ça ne peut pas être si grave que cela, hein ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques chez Voldemort ?

-Sirius ! Du calme, voyons, ou je ne pourrais jamais te répondre ! Et lâche moi, tu m'étouffes ! -Oh, désolé Lily ! Je n'avais pas remarqué.

-Je m'en doute bien. Pour répondre à ta question, Harry va bien, et pour la bêtise de James...je crois que nous ferions mieux d'aller dans un endroit plus calme. Mr Jedusor, pouvons-nous utilisé votre bureau, je vous prie ?

-Sans problèmes, Miss Evans.

-Attends voir, là. Pourquoi il t'appelle par ton nom de jeune fille ?

-Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de le reprendre. Je vais divorcer, Sirius.

-QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!  
  
Presque toutes les personnes aux alentours eurent la bonne idée, quoiqu'un peu tardive, de se boucher les oreilles durant ce cri barbare. Cri qui s'acheva quand Sirius Black tomba par terre, assommé par la nouvelle. Jedusor haussa un sourcil dubitatif.  
  
-Votre ami est toujours comme cela, Miss Evans ?

-Non, habituellement, il est beaucoup plus calme. Il n'est excité comme cela qu'en cas de problèmes majeurs. C'est le meilleur ami de James, mais il nous adore, Harry et moi. J'ai été bête, je n'ai songé à prévenir personne à par Dumbledore et McGonagall de ce qui s'était passé. Je n'ai pas pensé à Sirius et Remus.

-Vous êtes excusable, après tout, dans votre état, vous aviez d'autres soucis en tête.

-Pauvre Sirius, la nouvelle lui a causé un choc.

-Je vois cela. Vous pensez qu'il va mettre longtemps à se réveiller ?

-Non. Je le suis déjà.

-Sirius, tu vas bien ?

-Choqué, mais ça ira. Bon sang Lily, mais pourquoi as-tu décidé de faire ça ? Je veux dire, James et toi, ça marchait super bien, et là...

-Sirius, si tu voulais bien entrer une seconde, je pourrais tout t'expliquer.  
  
Toujours titubant, Sirius entra dans le bureau. Jedusor secoua la tête avec fatalité.  
  
-Ma chère Miss Evans, vous allez avoir du boulot. Oh, quand j'y pense, une fois qu'il sera au courant, faites en sorte qu'il n'aille pas assassiner votre mari. Je ne suis pas sur que vous vouliez devenir veuve à la place de divorcée...

-Oh, je n'y manquerais pas, Mr Jedusor. Je n'y manquerais pas.

-Mais, je l'espère bien, ma chère amie.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_James (coup d'œil critique) : Mouais, on se demande l'intérêt de ce chapitre..._

_Flo : Découvrir un peu Tom Jedusor, bien sur, et introduire Sirius dans le récit._

_Sirius : Tu étais obligé de me faire faire une chose aussi humiliante ?_

_Flo : C'est ça, plains-toi, à l'origine, je voulais faire pire. Et puis, je voulais ajouter une petite note comique à cette histoire, et qui mieux qu'un Maraudeur pouvait la rendre ?_

_Lily (sarcastique) : Nous n'en doutons pas un seul instant._

_Harry : On ne ma pas du tout vu dans ce chapitre. C'est normal ?_

_Flo : Oui, inutile de s'inquiéter. On te verra un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre. J'annonce le menu : on écrit à de vieux amis, on cherche un logement entre soeurs, et Sirius fait du baby-sitting avec bébé Harry et bébé Dudley! Sous une foule de recommandations et de menaces de mort, cela va de soit..._

_Sirius : Tu ne vas quand même pas oser !_

_Flo : Regarde moi dans les yeux, et tu sauras quoi en penser..._

_Sirius et Harry (en murmurant) : Cette fois, nous sommes condamnés...  
  
Maintenant, RAR :  
_  
**Kritari :** Je n'ai, à ce jour, pas encore décidé des couples de cette histoire. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te renseigner, mais de toute façon, il ne vaut mieux pas divulguer un secret...  
  
**Greeneyes :** Merci. Je sais que c'est une fic originale, et j'en suis fière. Pour mes dents, maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux. Merci de ta sollicitude.  
  
**Jamesie-cass :** Ah, une vieille habituée ! Je sais que l'idée d'un James comme je le représente n'est pas celle dont rêve ses fans, mais c'est la vision que j'en ai eu après avoir lu le tome 5. Oh, je sais qu'il ne peut pas être si infect que ça, et j'aime beaucoup ses histoires de couples avec Lily, mais pour une fois, autant faire un peu de changement...  
  
**Ghosthic Satane :** Faut s'étonner de rien. Mes parents n'ont simplement pas juger utile de m'en mettre un avant, c'est tout. Merci pour la review.  
  
**LOLO :** Eh ben, voilà la suite, avec un peu de retard par apport à ce que j'avais imaginé quand même. Faut dire que j'ai plus de mal avec cette histoire qu'avec mon autre fic...  
  
A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Réactions à Vif

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Univers Alternatif, Sérieux, Romance, Drama, James Potter massacré, Pétunia n'aime pas Sirius, et c'est réciproque. Quant à Sirius...faites gaffe quand vous l'invitez chez vous !

Dislaimer : C'est comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, sauf quelques lieux et probablement quelques futurs personnages.

**Chapitre 4 : Réactions à Vif**

James tremblait.

Dans ses mains, il tenait la lettre de Tom Jedusor, et la fixait comme si elle allait lui exploser à la figure.

Il s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche, les yeux exorbités, la respiration haletante, les mains tremblantes et la confusion clairement visible dans ses traits.

Lily et Harry avaient disparu depuis trois quatre jours déjà. La lettre de l'avocat était arrivée tard dans la soirée précédente, alors qu'il dormait déjà. Il avait reçu le choc de sa vie en découvrant le hibou perché sur une chaise de la cuisine transformée en champ de bataille par ses soins – lui et la cuisine, ça faisait deux depuis toujours, et la seule fois où il s'était risqué à préparer un plat pour Lily, elle lui avait reprocher une tentative d'empoisonnement – et visiblement fou de colère d'avoir patienter toute la nuit dans cette porcherie.

Il serra les poings, chiffonnant la lettre au passage. Pourquoi sa femme n'avait-elle pas pris la peine de le prévenir lui-même ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle donné aucune nouvelle d'Harry ?! C'était la question la plus troublante pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait aussi mal, n'est-ce pas ? Le petit devait aller très bien.

James Potter reconnaissait, dans son fort intérieur, ne pas exactement être le meilleur des pères, et peut-être – non, oubliez l'adjectif – le pire des maris, mais quand même, il tenait à son gosse encore plus qu'à ses nombreuses conquêtes. Evidemment, ce n'est pas une chose qu'il avouerait à voix haute, même sous la torture. Il avait sa fierté. Mais, parfois, quand il voyait une de ces conquêtes d'un jour fondre en larmes devant ses yeux, il y avait une pointe de culpabilité qui le rongeait. Quand il voyait Lily, toute souriante à l'attendre devant la cheminée, avec Harry dans les bras, elle revenait encore.

Devant ses yeux dansaient des images encore floues, celles de ces derniers jours, où il avait vécu comme dans un rêve. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'enivrer comme ça, au point de ne même pas reconnaître Lily ?

Il n'avait jamais frappé une femme auparavant. C'était sa grande fierté. Mais maintenant...il ne s'était pas fait d'illusions sur le sang qui tachait le sol à son réveil. Il se souvenait encore confusément de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il passa maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux, qui commençaient vraiment à devenir longs, sa bouche se tordant en une grimace de dégoût.

Il ne savait pas trop à quel sujet. Il sentait juste qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave. Il ne savait plus où il en était, ni ce qu'il devait faire.

Foncer au Ministère en essayant de voir Lily ou de demander de ses nouvelles en envoyant une patrouille d'Aurors ? Non, ça, s'était la méthode de Sirius. Son cher vieil ami qui avait disparu dès qu'il lui avait dit que Lily et Harry étaient introuvables. Sa tête affolée aurait été amusante sans les événements actuels.

Il devait déjà regretter son emportement, mais bon...

Au moins, il avait tenté quelque chose.

Se lancer lui-même à corps perdu dans une recherche de tous les lieux où Lily aurait pu aller ? Non plus. La connaissant, elle était probablement partie dans un endroit inaccessible pour lui. C'était même une très mauvaise idée, à bien y réfléchir. Connaissant Lily et son amour pour Harry, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui lancer un sort s'il pointait ne serait-ce que le bout de son nez devant elle.

Et puis, même dans le cas contraire, si elle demandait le divorce, elle n'avait sûrement pas envie de le voir.

Et lui, il était vraiment perdu.

Cette fichue lettre.

Lily qui ne prenait même pas la peine de lui écrire pour lui faire connaître au moins son état de santé.

Ces maudits papiers.

Et le fantôme lointain de Victoria qui le menaçait à nouveau.

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Lui, rien, ou presque. Mais il y avait une personne qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à supporter les événements. La pleine lune était finie depuis deux jours. Il devait largement avoir eu le temps de récupérer.

D'un pas tremblant, il rejoignit son bureau, saisit une plume et un parchemin, et commença à griffonner un message à la va-vite.

_Remus,_

_J'ai de sérieux problèmes avec Lily. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai...mal agit envers elle et Harry. Ne me saoul pas avec des « Depuis le temps que je te disais de grandir et d'arrêter de te prendre pour le maître du monde... », Parce que je serais capable de t'étrangler. C'est vraiment grave, cette fois. Elle demande le divorce, et elle est partie avec Harry. J'ai peur de faire une bêtise de plus. Tu savais que le lustre du salon pouvait être dévissé ? Je crois qu'on pourrait suspendre une corde au crochet..._

_Je t'en pris, viens vite._

_James._

Voilà. Le message était plus long qu'il ne l'avait pensé, mais il était sur que Remus viendrait immédiatement le rejoindre. Surtout à cause du dernier paragraphe.

Avec lui, il pourrait faire le point et discuter de ce qu'il allait faire. Même si cela signifiait déterré l'histoire de Victoria.

Victoria...

Ses longs cheveux blonds, ses grands yeux verts, son sourire éclatant, sa mine effarouchée...

Il avait été choqué d'apprendre sa mort. Il n'avait quand même pas était si dur que cela en lui annonçant qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle, si ? Bon, il avait peut-être oublier trop vite qu'elle était instable mentalement, passant du rire aux larmes avec une facilité et une rapidité déconcertante.

Un suicide...

Il se souvenait encore de la mine accusatrice de ses parents quand on leur avait appris que leur fils était mêlé à cette sombre et désolante histoire.

Il se souvenait de leur effroi et de leur surprise en apprenant qu'ils auraient pu être grands-parents. Là, ils lui en avaient voulu. Qu'une fille se suicide par sa faute, s'était une chose. Qu'un enfant, même pas encore né, meurt, en était une autre.

C'est là qu'il y avait eu une espèce de rupture dans son mode de pensées et de vie. C'est là que Lily avait commencé à être attirée par lui.

Il y avait vu une chance de se racheter. Une chance de fonder une famille en effaçant l'ardoise sur cette tragique histoire, qui n'avait heureusement pas eu de retombées fâcheuses.

Et il avait finalement tout foutu en l'air.

Rien ne servait de pleurer, maintenant.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était raccommoder tant bien que mal les choses avec Lily, peut-être la dissuadée de renoncer à ce projet. Quoique cette partie du plan était franchement irréalisable. L'ancienne Griffondor était parfois si bornée...

Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles.

Il l'aimait tellement parce qu'elle lui résistait, ne disait pas sans cesse qu'il était merveilleux, le laisser mené sa vie sans s'en occuper et ne pleurait pas comme une hystérique pour ne pas qu'il reparte. Et surtout, elle ne passait pas son temps à lui envoyer des hiboux chargés de lettre d'amour ridicules même si elles étaient flatteuses pour son ego.

Elle était probablement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans sa courte vie.

D'ailleurs, pendant qu'il y pensait, il faudrait qu'il songe à envoyer une lettre à Lucia pour lui annoncer qu'il rompait avec elle. Elle avait été charmante, mais dès qu'une fille commençait à le coller de trop près...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pétunia Dursley fronçait les sourcils avec contrariété, et surtout avec anxiété. Sa chère sœur cadette désirait ardemment sa présence à ses côtés en tant que conseillère pour l'achat d'un studio, arguant qu'elle n'avait jamais été douée avec l'aspect financier. Ce que Pétunia savait véridique. Lily, malgré son charmant sourire et ses quelques qualités, n'avait aucune organisation sur le plan monétaire. Enfant, la petite sorcière ne savait jamais combien contenait sa tirelire. Ce dont, en sœur quelque peu haineuse et sans scrupules, Pétunia avait largement profité...

Elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à accompagner Lily, même en sachant qu'il fallait s'adresser à l'une de ces personnes bizarres – autant au début elle avait été légèrement enthousiasmée du retour de sa cadette, autant maintenant elle n'avait qu'une hâte, la voir s'éloigner d'elle – et qu'il faudrait se rendre dans dont son père lui faisait l'éloge étant plus jeune. Mais elle voyait une source certaine de mécontentement en la personne des deux bébés.

Il était hors de question d'emmener son petit Dudley chéri dans un endroit aussi étrange. Lily ne tenait pas nom plus à emmener son fils, sachant pertinemment que cela pourrait prendre du temps. Mais d'un autre côté, on ne pouvait pas laisser les deux enfants seuls. Vernon ne pouvait pas s'en occuper, parti pour une semaine à une importante réunion à Majorque avec des actionnaires de la Grunnings. Et c'est là que Lily avait eu une idée. Une idée qui donnée des sueurs froides à Mrs Dursley, et qui aurait le mérite de donner une attaque à Mr Dursley s'il avait été au courant.

Elle voulait engager un baby-sitter. Un baby-sitter sorcier.

-Sirius est très gentil, je t'assure. Il garde Harry depuis qu'il a trois mois à chaque fois que moi et...James devions nous absenter. Je t'assure qu'il est très compétent.

Pétunia n'en était pas si sure. Pour le peu qu'elle ait, des années plus tôt, rencontrer Sirius Black, elle n'avait retenu que trois choses. La première, qu'il était un ami de ce Potter, ce qui ne la mettait déjà pas en confiance. La seconde, qu'il s'agissait d'un farceur avec un sens du danger plus qu'atrophié, voir même quasiment inexistant, si elle en croyait Lily qui lui avait raconté quelques frasques de jeunesse de leur petite bande d'amis. Et la dernière, et la plus importante selon elle, qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien à une maison normale.

Elle en avait eu la preuve le jour où, dans un accès de bonté, les Evans l'avait invité avec quelques amis de Lily a prendre le thé. Si la plupart s'en étaient très bien sorti, le jeune Sirius Black était resté dans toutes les mémoires comme le comique de service. Et comme la personne la plus étrange qu'il fut donner aux Evans de rencontrer.

Le jeune homme avait fait la conversation à un poste de télévision durant l'heure des informations, avait manqué de faire exploser le lave-vaisselle en touchant à tous les boutons, avait sauté derrière un canapé en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone, jetant des regards paniqués dans toutes les directions, et avait finalement grillé une dizaine d'ampoule en jouant avec le commutateur.

En un mot, Pétunia ne pouvait le décrire que comme étant un fou. Un fou qui allait veiller sur son petit garçon.

Elle avait toujours considéré sa sœur comme un monstre. Après des années de réflexions, elle devait revoir son jugement ; Lily n'était pas un monstre : elle était folle.

Pétunia grinça des dents. Elle savait que ses parents n'auraient jamais dû la laisser aller dans cette école de fous, maintenant, elle était devenue aussi bizarre que ces gens anormaux.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire alors que son fils allait être confié à cet...homme.

-Lily, je ne suis vraiment pas sure que cela soit une très bonne idée. Après tout, ce monsieur doit être très occupé, et...je ne voudrais pas risqué un désastre comme il y a quatre ans.

-Ah, la fameuse histoire du thé ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Pétunia, vraiment. Depuis, Sirius a suivi des cours assidus pour apprendre à vivre dans une maison « _normale_ ». Il s'y est mis sérieusement dès qu'il a pu payer ses cours.

-Je vois. C'est en plus un crève-la-faim sans abri. Lily, comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde que je vais laisser mon Dudleynouchet à la garde de ce...

Pétunia s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa tirade, coupée par un rire. Non, un fou rire, qui n'émanait de nul autre que de sa jeune sœur, pliée en deux et se tenant l'estomac. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Sirius ! Pauvre ! C'est bien la meilleure de l'année, ça.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, fit Pétunia en pinçant les lèvres, vexée.

-Sirius est loin d'être pauvre, soeurette. Il fait même parti d'une des plus riches familles du monde sorcier. Seulement, chez lui, ils sont très méprisants envers les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs, alors jusqu'à ce qu'il fugue de chez lui lors de l'été de notre cinquième année, il n'a pas pu étudier les maisons moldues. Il n'a pu s'y mettre qu'après que son oncle Alphard lui ait laissé une jolie somme qui lui a permis de s'acheter une maison dès sa sortie de l'école.

-Oh...

Pétunia Dursley se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de critiquer toutes personnes possédant une petite fortune, et le fait de savoir que cet homme était sorcier, et avait, selon Lily, un caractère assez « _vif_ », elle désirait ardemment qu'aucune critique n'arrive à ses oreilles.

-Allons, cesse de t'en faire. Il a sérieusement étudié, j'ai même vérifié ses progrès. Bon, d'accord, il n'est pas encore tout à fait au point sur certaine chose. Il ne sait pas réaliser une lessive correcte car il ne tri pas le linge, il se débrouille toujours aussi mal en cuisine – pas autant que James, cependant. Lui, il a encore de l'espoir – et il ne sait pas vraiment répondre correctement au téléphone, mais au moins, il ne fait plus sauter les appareils électriques.

-Tu en es certaine ?

-Eh bien...En tout cas, je n'ai rien eu de détruit dans ma cuisine depuis l'explosion d'un four à micro-onde. Et c'était il y a huit mois.

Cette fois, Mrs Dursley était clairement affolée. Elle risquait fort de retrouver sa maison en miettes et son Dudleynouchet chéri en morceau en le laissant aux mains de ce fou furieux.

-Tu es sure que nous ne pouvons pas appelé quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Tu ne veux pas des habitants de ton quartier, la plupart de tes connaissances sont installées dans d'autres villes, et mes amis travaillent. Quant aux autres, les amis de James...Peter est à l'étranger pour plusieurs mois, et Remus sort d'une période de pleine lune et doit être encore malade. Il ne reste plus que Sirius. Ecoute, j'avoue moi-même qu'il n'est probablement pas le garde d'enfant idéal, mais il adore les petits, et ferait n'importe quoi pour passer un peu de temps avec son filleul. Et puis, je préfère cela à le laisser avec de parfaits inconnus.

-Tu es vraiment sure qu'il ne provoquera pas de catastrophes ?

-Oui, parfaitement.

Au même moment, on sonna à la porte. Deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six fois. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentissait de manière violente, et le son aigu donnait mal aux oreilles. Dans la chambre où ils faisaient la sieste à l'étage, les deux bébés se mirent à pleurer, et Lily et Pétunia firent la grimace. Le regard de Pétunia indiquait clairement : « _Tout est de ta faute_ » et « _Pas de catastrophes, hein ?_ ». Elle monta vite à l'étage pour calmer les deux enfants. Lily, elle, partit courageusement ouvrir, en essayant de ne pas se mettre à rire ou à pleurer.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, Sirius Black la suivait de près. Pétunia Dursley, redescendue depuis peu, fronça les sourcils en le détaillant. Grand, assez musclé mais pas trop, l'air un peu gêné – visiblement, Lily lui avez fait remarqué que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée n'était pas un jouet – des cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'à ras des épaules, et, à sa grande surprise, un assez joli minois. Le genre d'homme dont toutes les femmes devait fantasmer en secret.

Lily, cherchant à combler le silence, fit une petite présentation. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient vus que deux ou trois fois en tout dans leurs existences, et elle avait le sentiment que la cohabitation, même pour quelques minutes, n'allait pas se passer sans mal.

-Sirius, tu te souviens de Pétunia, ma grande sœur, la harpie, comme tu la surnommais ? Pétunia, Sirius Black, le fameux original que tu espérais ne jamais revoir sous ton toit.

-Lily ! S'exclamèrent les deux concernés avec véhémence.

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, chacun cherchant à faire plier l'autre sous son regard. Cela dura bien cinq minutes avant que d'un même mouvement, ils ne détournent le regard.

-Alors, Li', où est mon filleul ? Il m'a tellement manqué !

-Mon neveu et mon fils chéri faisait la sieste jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de donner un concert avec le carillon, cracha de façon venimeuse Mrs Dursley.

-Eh, je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça allait faire ça ! Chez nous, on doit sonner plusieurs fois parce qu'elle est détraquée. J'ai pris l'habitude, c'est tout.

-J'aime autant vous avertir que si vous restez dans ma maison, je ne veux pas que vous vous approchiez de la machine à laver ou du lave-vaisselle. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils explosent.

-Je ne fais plus rien exploser, Madame. Je sais comment ça marche.

-Jeune homme, si vous tenez temps que ça à vous occuper des enfants, je vous suggérerai d'abord d'arrêter d'agir comme tel.

-J'agis comme je veux, et je sais très bien m'occuper des petits, Madame !

-Je préfère vous avertir que si mon Dudley a ne serais-ce qu'une égratignure, je vous arrache les yeux !

Lily cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Pétunia était solidement campée sur ses jambes, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, et Sirius, pour sa part, avait les bras croisé sur la poitrine, le regard sombre et la mine plus qu'énervée. Dans ce genre de cas, si l'on était dans un dessin animé, il y avait une explosion dans le fond et une drôle d'aura autour des gens. Heureusement, nous étions dans le monde réel. Mais l'effet n'était en rien diminué. Finalement, peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela de laisser Sirius prendre soin des enfants...

Pour l'heure, elle n'avait pas le choix, et, soucieuse de ne pas se retrouver prise entre deux feux et dans une guerre qu'elle ne désirait aucunement, Lily agrippa le bras de son aînée et la tira à sa suite.

-Allez Pétunia, si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, nous allons manquer le bus. La station de métro est quand même loin, et je ne pense pas que s'y rendre à pieds soit une très bonne idée. Sirius, nous te confions les enfants, passe une bonne après-midi, et surtout, ne fait pas de bêtises. Nous serons de retour vers six heures. Ah, quand j'y pense, Harry a fait son premier tour de magie juste avant-hier, et il se peut qu'il recommence très vie, donc fait très attention avec lui.

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, et tourna un regard inquisiteur vers son ami.

-Sirius...ce qu'a dit Pétunia est toujours valable. Et crois-moi, si jamais il arrive quoique ce soit à Harry ou à Dudley, que ce soit ou non de ta faute, non seulement je la laisserais faire, mais en plus je lui donnerais un coup de main. C'est compris ?

Et, sans laisser à Sirius le temps de répondre, elle enfila un imperméable beige et rejoignit Pétunia au dehors. La plus vieille des deux femmes dardait sur lui un regard inquisiteur et légèrement haineux.

Lorsque les deux sœurs eurent disparu au coin de la rue, Sirius s'offrit un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié les menaces des sœurs Evans, et s'il n'avait aucunement peur de Pétunia Dursley, il n'en allait pas de même pour Lily qui avait toujours était la meilleure de sa classe en enchantements.

Il alla s'effondrer dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Décidément, c'était trop pour lui. James et Lily qui divorçaient, Peter injoignable, Remus occupé...et personne avec qui partager ses problèmes. Pourtant, il en aurait bien besoin. D'abord, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et que cette histoire se termine. Après, il pourrait régler ses problèmes de cœur.

Comment avoué à une fille que vous êtes follement amoureux d'elle ? Et surtout, quand cette fille est moldue ? Ses parents et son frère allaient en avoir une attaque, s'il leur avouait cela. Il ne le souhaitait pas trop, après tout, il ne les haïssait pas à ce point là. Quoique. L'idée était tentante...

En attendant, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il lui aurait fallu un sorcier ou une sorcière plus âgée, proche de lui, qui saurait le comprendre. Cela fit tilt dans son esprit. Il connaissait la personne de la situation : sa cousine Andromeda. Elle pourrait certainement lui donner des conseils. Et il aurait l'occasion de voir la petite Nymphadora. Seigneur, mais à quoi sa mère avait pensé en l'appelant comme cela ?

Un cri et des pleurs venant de l'étage dissipèrent ses pensées. Les deux bébés étaient réveillés, et visiblement, étaient en pleine forme.

Sirius Black gémit.

Oui, il adorait les enfants, sauf quand ils pleuraient.

Avec un seul, c'était déjà dur, mais avec deux... Il eut une seule pensée à ce sujet en se levant et en montant les escaliers rejoindre les bambins.

-_Bienvenue en Enfer_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Yes, j'ai enfin réussit à finir ce chapitre !_

_Alléluia, alléluia, alléluia !_

_Hum, bon, fini la musique._

_Il n'est exactement comme je l'aurais souhaiter eu départ, mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. En ce moment, je souffre d'un manque d'inspiration pour la suite, donc elle mettra certainement du temps avant d'apparaître sur vos écrans._

_Enfin, nous verrons bien._

_Ah, annonce aux fans, on devrait voir l'apparition de Remus au prochain chapitre. Et, éventuellement, celle d'Andromeda Black et de sa petite Nymphadora. Au programme,...j'en sais rien encore. Désolée._

_Sur ce, RAR :_

**Greeneyes :** oui, cela n'a pas beaucoup avancé, mais je tenais à expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles Tom Jedusor ne porte pas James Potter dans son cœur.

**Lolo :** le tutoiement ne me dérange absolument pas. J'ai seulement quinze ans, et le fait d'être vouvoyez me fait me sentir vieille

Une histoire entre Sirius et Lily ? Hum, non, je ne crois pas. Pour Sirius, Lily est la femme de son meilleur ami, une grande copine, peut-être même une confidence, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Ou alors, amour platonique, du genre relation frère/sœur.

**Skyblack4 :** Pour James battant Lily et Harry, c'est juste sous le coup de la colère et de l'ivresse, c'est un cas unique. J'ai eu un peu de mal moi aussi pour admettre l'idée, mais il me fallait un élément déclencheur, et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Sinon, que penses-tu de l'apparition du sieur Potter ?

**Emilie : **Merci pour ce petit message, cela fait toujours plaisir de sentir qu'une histoire est appréciée. J'ai du talent ? Merci, mais il y a des auteurs qui en ont plus que moi (ils savent pas leur chance, ceux là)

**Kritari :** désolée de refroidir ton enthousiasme en annonçant que la suite ne se fera pas avant un moment. Mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle te plait toujours autant.

_Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine et le temps de m'envoyer une review. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._


	5. Les Personnes de Bons Conseils

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Sérieux, Drama, Romance, un peu d'humour ce coup ci, James Potter vu sous son plus mauvais jour. Remus Lupin entre en scène, mais pas comme on l'aurait imaginer, Lily réfléchit, et Sirius et Andromeda s'amusent.

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi si ce n'est quelques lieux et personne qui apparaîtront par la suite, comme Holly Winter.

**Chapitre 5 : Les Personnes de Bons Conseils**

Remus Lupin soupira fortement.

Il aurait été mal aisé de dire qu'il était surpris, ou même étonné. En fait, il était plutôt blasé. Extrêmement blasé. Pourtant, il en avait vu, des choses insolites ou encore stupides, mais le cas dont on venait de le mettre au courant les dépassés tous, quelque soit la matière ou le sujet. Il se disait simplement qu'il aurait du voir venir cette histoire depuis longtemps. Après tout, il avait bien vu le comportement de son ami d'enfance. Et il connaissait parfaitement le tempérament de Lily. Non, franchement, il se sentait totalement abattu.

Un divorce.

Rien que cela.

Et souscris devant l'un des meilleurs avocats du monde sorcier, en plus. D'une certaine façon, rien ne pouvait empirer. Encore que...

Si James n'acceptait pas un divorce à l'amiable, il ne doutait pas qu'il y aurait une catastrophe. Et le connaissant, lui et sa fierté, tout allait convergé dans cette direction. Fantastique, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien non. Pas quand on se trouvait pris entre deux feux, entre vos deux meilleurs amis. Il aimait beaucoup James, certes, mais il adorait également Lily. Comment pouvait-il prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre des deux. Il ne voulait à aucun prix perdre l'amitié de l'un ou de l'autre.

Il se demandait comment Sirius s'en sortait. Il lui avait envoyé un mot comme quoi il était avec Lily et Harry, et qu'en passant, le futur petit Maraudeur Junior avait appris un nouveau mot, tonton. Il en était très fier. Parfois, on aurait cru que Sirius était vraiment le père d'Harry. Il l'aimait tellement...

Peut-être que son ami devrait essayer de se trouver une compagne. Non, se corrigea-t-il, avouait qu'il aimait quelqu'un. Il y a peu de choses que l'on pouvait cacher à un loup-garou, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'aussi évident. Il se souvenait de la première fois ou il l'avait vu, avec Sirius, dans un bar. Ils étaient revenus plusieurs fois, et, à chaque fois, c'était Sirius qui avait proposé l'idée. Quand **elle** était là, Sirius rougissait, balbutiait, faisait des maladresses,...

Une part de son esprit était ravie que Sirius ait trouvé quelqu'un. Une autre lui faisait sentir avec amertume que lui-même ne trouverait jamais personne. Les loups-garous n'étaient pas très prisés.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, Remus entreprit de ranger la cuisine de son meilleur ami, chez qui il avait décidé de séjourner pour le soutenir, et surtout pour calmer le jeu en cas de pépin, ce qui ne manquerait pas. Pas besoin d'avoir un excellent sens de l'instinct ou un Troisième Œil pour le comprendre.

Les lieux étaient dans un état déplorable. On aurait dit que toute la maison avait été ravagée par une bande de mages noirs fanatisés. Des bouteilles vides gisaient ça et là dans les coins et les couloirs, du linge à la propreté douteuse était empilé dans un panier dans la buanderie, la cuisinière était ensevelie sous une avalanche de casseroles sales, l'évier débordait d'assiettes et de verres ébréchés, et, par terre, on voyait parfois de drôles de choses ressemblant à des œufs ou des céréales écrasés.

Remus cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Non, il n'y avait pas d'erreurs. Lily n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que James était une calamité avec tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à des travaux ménagers. Il en avait la preuve indubitable sous les yeux, et, il ne su pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie d'en pleurer.

Il se souvenait encore de leur petite discussion à son arrivée. Enfin, discussion ; en fait, James parlait à toute vitesse et Remus posait des questions lors des rares blancs.

_-Remus ! Je suis si heureux de te voir !_

_-Oui, bon, j'ai fait une connerie, j'avoue, mais je peux encore réparer. Il faut que j'aille voir l'avocat de Lily, tu ne m'en veux pas si je te laisse ? Non ?_

_-Euh, oui, quand j'y pense, la maison est un peu en désordre, je n'avais pas trop la tête au rangement en ce moment..._

_-Non, je n'ai pas passé mes journées à boire ! Les canettes et les bouteilles ? Seulement le premier jour, j'étais trop sonné pour faire autre chose._

_-Merci de me comprendre, Remus. Fait bien attention où tu mets les pieds, surtout._

_-Si cela me dérange si tu fais un peu de rangement ? Mais pas du tout ! J'en serais même très heureux ! Je te fais confiance, mon vieux. Allez, je me sauve. Fol Œil aura ma tête, sinon !_

Un bref instant, il fut heureux que James soit parti au Ministère donner des excuses à son chef de service et également rencontrer ce fameux Mr Jedusor. Sinon, Cornedrue se serait fait noyé sous les sermons et les injures. Et il n'aurait probablement pas coupé à la tentative de meurtre par strangulation.

Il regarda encore une fois dans toutes les pièces et secoua la tête, déboussolé. Ce n'était quand même pas si difficile de faire un peu de vaisselle ou de lessive, quand même ! Même Sirius y arrivait à peu près. Encore qu'il oubliait très souvent de séparer le blanc et les couleurs, mais c'était une autre histoire. Même Peter avait plus de succès.

Quant à lui, Remus Lupin, il avait beaucoup de chance d'être né moitié-moitié, père sorcier et mère moldue. Elle lui avait appris beaucoup de choses sur son monde, et aujourd'hui, il s'en sortait parfaitement bien dans sa vie de célibataire et également de proscrit de la société grâce à elle. Elle se moquait bien qu'il soit un garou, elle aimait son fils, et n'avait jamais manqué une seule occasion pour le prouver.

Elle l'avait soutenu durant les premières années de sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle l'avait conseillé lorsqu'il avait des problèmes, et avait été proche de déclanché un scandale lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'un groupe de Serpentard l'avait choisit pour cible de moqueries. Elle n'avait cependant pas eu le temps ou le besoin d'intervenir. Les futurs Maraudeurs s'en étaient chargés eux-mêmes, en leur rendant au centuple la monnaie de leur pièce. Oui, Mrs Lupin avait été une mère parfaite.

Elle lui manquait, parfois. Depuis qu'elle avait déménagé aux Etats-Unis, afin de rejoindre son frère malade, trois ans auparavant, il ne l'avait jamais revu. Certes, ils correspondaient par lettres, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Sa présence et ses bons conseils lui manquaient. Mais il était adulte, maintenant, et il fallait bien qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller par lui-même.

Enfin, il savait déjà le faire, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas encore le cas de James Potter. Il jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à une chose qui avait dû être une omelette, mais qui avait visiblement trop cuit, jusqu'à devenir un bout de charbon. Et qui avait été laissé à l'abandon sur un coin de la table.

Il se demanda un bref instant comment Lily avait pu enduré cela durant plusieurs années. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, ils étaient tous pris par leurs études. Elle et James n'avaient pas dû se voir bien souvent, et elle avait toujours dû se charger des corvées...ne serait-ce que pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Soupirant à nouveau, cette fois par pure habitude, Remus Lupin commença tant bien que mal à déblayer la cuisine, se jurant d'avoir une petite conversation avec James au sujet de l'incroyable bazar qu'il avait mis dans la maison.

Parce que, pour le temps qu'il resterait ici, il était hors de question qu'il fasse l'homme de ménage.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily Evans souriait.

Pour la première fois en plus d'une semaine, elle se sentait vraiment heureuse et à l'aise. Et cela se sentait. Cela n'avait pourtant pas était très simple.

Les appartements qu'elle avait visités avec Pétunia étaient sans nuls doutes magnifiques, mais bien trop chers pour ses moyens. Et bien trop grands également. Les appartements sorciers, tout comme les tentes, dissimulés bien plus de place que l'on ne pouvait l'imaginer vu de l'extérieur. Ainsi, dans ce que les moldus n'aurait vu que comme un banal studio, pouvait se cacher un appartement de sept pièces au moins.

Le plus bel exemple leur avait été donné avec une « petite chambre » dont les fenêtres donnaient sur le Chaudron Baveur, du côté moldu de la rue. La petite chambre en question se trouvait en fait être un palais miniature : cinq chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine, des toilettes, une salle de séjour, une buanderie, et même une petite pièce pouvant servir de bureau ou encore de salle de jeu pour les enfants.

Pétunia Dursley avait failli s'évanouir sur le coup. Et elle l'avait vraiment fait en constatant que le prix, une fois transcrit en livres, ne revenait pas à très cher.

Lily avait dû la ranimer avec l'aide du vendeur et d'une bouteille de cognac – quand bien même elle savait parfaitement que Pétunia n'aimait guère les alcools – qu'elle avait trouvés dans la cuisine de l'appartement en question.

Une fois revenues de ses émotions, Pétunia s'était renseignée sur tout ce qui concernait la vente ou même la location d'un tel endroit. Les explications avaient été simples.

« Une affaire, » assurait le vendeur.

Ce à quoi Pétunia avait été d'accord. Cependant, Lily trouvait cet endroit un peu grand pour elle et Harry seulement. Pétunia lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle pourrait très bien se remarier un jour, mais même face à ces arguments, la décision de la cadette des Evans avait été prise. Lily ne voulait pas rester ici. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était quelque chose de simple, prévu pour une personne seule et un enfant.

Le vendeur avait eu du mal à trouver, après tout, le brave homme avait l'habitude de voir de grandes familles ou des personnes cherchant à épater leurs voisins. Mais il avait quand même trouvé. Ici, à Londres. Dix minutes à pieds du Chaudron Baveur. Un troisième étage. Trois autres familles de sorciers vivants dans le même immeuble. Bref, c'était parfait.

Ce n'était pas vraiment grand, mais Lily s'en contenterait parfaitement. Il y avait même une troisième chambre au cas où Lily voudrait inviter quelqu'un.

Et le loyer était ridiculement bas. Peut-être parce que les sorciers ne voyaient pas l'intérêt d'avoir des habitations de taille normale. En tout cas, l'affaire était réglée. Les papiers étaient déjà signer, et l'argent versé. Lily remercia tout bas le Seigneur pour ne pas lui avoir fait dilapidé l'héritage de ses parents, qui lui avait payer l'appartement.

Bien sur, ce n'était pas tout neuf, et elle devrait probablement reposer du papier peint et de la peinture, mais après ces menus travaux, elle était certaine de s'y plaire avec son fils.

Son fils...

Comme Lily l'avait appris en rentrant, son petit garçon avait passé l'après-midi à tirer les poils de son baby-sitter sous forme canine, secondé admirablement bien par son cousin Dudley. Elle n'en avait pas été étonnée outre mesure. Son fils était un petit plaisantin à ses heures, et son neveu lui donnait l'impression d'être déjà pourri gâté jusqu'à l'os. Mais c'était une remarque qu'elle ne se risquerait pas à faire à Pétunia.

En attendant, elle était certaine que Sirius se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette séance de baby-sitting. Le pauvre Patmol avait dû leur faire faire plusieurs balades sur son dos avant que les deux petits monstres ne s'estiment satisfaits et s'endorment. En revanche, l'heure du dîner des petits avait été un véritable calvaire pour le pauvre Sirius. Il avait été bombardé de compote, de purée, et de crème dessert.

Il s'était jeté dans les bras de Lily avec les larmes aux yeux. Pour un peu, Lily l'aurait plein. Mais elle estima qu'il s'agissait d'un juste retour des choses. Après tout, qui avait appris à ce garçon à lancer ses aliments sur les gens pour s'amuser ?

Curieusement, lorsqu'elle lui posa la question à haute voix, Sirius sifflota en détournant le regard.

Les relations entre Pétunia et Sirius, au terme de cette journée, ne s'étaient pas du tout arrangées, mais au moins, elles n'avaient pas non plus empiré. Constatant l'absence totale de dégâts matériels dans sa maison, Pétunia avait même était assez civile pour offrir une tasse de thé à l'héritier des Black, même si elle y avait mis une certaine reluctance. Quant au dit héritier, il l'avait accepté avec une grande reconnaissance. Encore que, comme il l'avait confié à Lily, après ce que les deux petits monstres lui avaient fait subir, il aurait plutôt eu besoin d'un verre d'alcool fort – whisky, cognac, vodka,...- n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui rendre des couleurs.

C'était avec une pointe de regret qu'elle l'avait vu partir. Mais, visiblement, le jeune Black avait ses propres problèmes à résoudre. Il avait marmonné quelque chose au sujet de sa cousine Andromeda qu'il devait voir de toute urgence. Lily ne connaissait pas beaucoup Andromeda Black, mais Sirius la mentionnait souvent comme étant sa cousine favorite et la seule personne sensée de la famille Black.

Aussi, elle savait que Sirius devait avoir de graves soucis pour s'en remettre à elle. Elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour lui, mais s'il ne voulait pas lui parler de ses problèmes, elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à le faire. Elle pouvait seulement espérer que cela ne soit pas grave.

Tranquillement, elle retourna au dîner que venait de servir Pétunia, discutant avec elle de son futur déménagement. Les grandes questions attendraient.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer.

Tout va bien se passait, pas de raison d'avoir peur. Tout va bien se passer, pas de raison d'avoir peur. Tout va bien se passer,...

Voici ce que Sirius Black ne cessait de se répéter encore et encore alors qu'il se tenait devant la maison de sa cousine préférée, Andromeda Tonk, née Black, et par ailleurs seul membre de sa famille pour qui il avait à la fois estime et affection. Et, croyez-le ou non, c'était dur d'éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu de tendresse dans la « Noble et Grande Famille des Black, Toujours Purs. » Quoique, plus si pure que cela, la noble famille, pensa-t-il avec une certaine ironie.

Depuis qu'Andromeda, l'aînée des cousines de Sirius, avait épousé un sorcier né de parents moldus, la devise de la famille en avait pris un coup, de même que leur orgueil. Les réactions au cœur de la famille ne s'était pas faites attendre : la quasi-totalité des membres l'avaient rejeté et feignait ne pas la connaître. De la part de sa mère à lui, Sirius avait compris. De celle de son père également, et même l'attitude infecte de son frère, Régulus, lui avait paru normale en connaissant le personnage.

Mais il n'avait secrètement pas pu pardonner la même attitude venant des parents d'Andromeda, et surtout de ses sœurs. Narcissa et Bellatrix étaient vraiment des garces ! S'il avait pu, il les aurait étranglé. Mais un Auror doit savoir rester calme et maître de ses nerfs. Et Merlin savait à quel point cela lui coûter.

Il avait beaucoup de chances d'être en congé à cette période de l'année, songea-t-il. Avec toutes les catastrophes qui lui tombaient sur le dos...

Il se décida enfin à sonner à la porte. Mais avant qu'il ait pu toucher à la sonnette, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, et Sirius dû baisser les yeux afin d'apercevoir une petite fille d'environ huit ans, avec des cheveux bleus vifs très longs et de grands yeux violets qui semblaient pleins d'étoiles.

La fillette piailla de joie en le voyant et se jeta sur lui en criant et en mettant en pratique une technique bien connue des jeunes enfants, et qu'on pouvait désignée sous le nom de coup du koala.

-Tonton Sirius !

-Bonjour Nymphadora. Tu es vraiment en beauté aujourd'hui. C'est pour moi que tu t'es fait si belle ?

-Nan, pour papa. Il disait que le vert ça m'allait pas au teint !

-Ah ça, ton père fait une allergie peu commune à tout ce qui porte du vert, rigola Sirius en soulevant la fillette dans ses bras. Ta maman est là, s'enquit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui ?

-A la cuisine, elle fait un gâteau.

Titubant un peu sous le poids de la fille de sa cousine – mine de rien, et malgré sa petite taille, Nymphadora faisait son poids – Sirius entreprit de rejoindre la cuisine sans pour autant se heurter à tous les obstacles divers jonchant le chemin, et qui tenaient lieu de jouets, meubles, et tapis.

Andromeda Tonk les attendait à la porte de la cuisine, souriant gentiment. Apparemment, le « Tonton Sirius » de Nymphadora avait été entendu jusqu'ici. La gamine avait vraiment de la voix...

Sirius détailla sa cousine. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus d'un an, avant qu'il n'entre en dernière année à la faculté des Aurors. Cette année décisive pour ses examens et son poste lui avait fait perdre le contact avec pas mal de monde qu'il appréciait.

Andromeda Tonk était une femme très belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns naturellement ondulés, et des yeux sombres qui semblaient renfermé une joie et une insouciance peu commune. Quel contraste à côté de ses sœurs ! Narcissa et Bellatrix semblaient, elles, avoir été taillées dans le marbre, elles semblaient froides et hautaines, inaccessibles. Andromeda, contrairement à elles, paraissait douce et charitable, très proche des autres, et se faisant facilement des amis.

Du temps de Poudlard, elle avait même participer à la guerre contre Rusard, le concierge, et son infernal chat, Miss Teigne. Pas directement, bien sur, car elle avait déjà quitter l'école et était déjà maman, mais elle avait été la source d'approvisionnement des Maraudeurs en farces et attrapes de tous types. Elle avait gagné le respect et l'affection des quatre terreurs de Poudlard. Mais, comme elle leur avait dit elle-même dans une lettre : « Sirius, fais ce que tu veux pour empoisonner la vie de tes professeurs et des Serpentards, du moment que tu torpilles la réputation des Black. Je suis de tout cœur avec vous les enfants ! »

Bref, la confidente et l'alliée par excellence, n'hésitant pas à faire partager ses connaissances en matière de drague avec son cousin.

Sirius reposa Nymphadora au sol, non sans que la fillette ne lui ai donné un gros bisou sur chaque joue, et lui ait fait promettre d'attendre qu'elle revienne avec une surprise pour lui avant de repartir.

Les deux adultes se fixèrent un moment en silence, avant qu'Andromeda ne se décide à entourer de ses deux bras les épaules de son cousin et ne se mettent sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Car si Andromeda approchait le mètre soixante-dix, Sirius, lui, faisait près d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix.

Quand elle le lâcha, Andromeda prit un air songeur.

-Cela me fait bizarre. Quand nous étions enfants, c'est toi qui devais te mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour me faire la bise.

-Que veux-tu, nous avons grandi, et nous sommes maintenant des adultes responsables.

-Responsable ? Toi ? Sirius, c'est un mot qui n'a jamais figuré dans ton vocabulaire lorsque tu étais petit, s'esclaffa Andromeda en se reculant d'un pas.

-Et du tient, alors ? Je me souviens encore du jour où tu as quitté la maison, figure-toi, et moi, je n'appelle pas ça être responsable !

-Hum, j'avoue que lancer un sortilège de Silencio amélioré à Tante Roselyne n'était pas un acte de maturité, mais bon, tu as bien été le dernier à te plaindre de la condition de ta mère, Sirius !

-Ah ça, j'ai eu la paix pendant une semaines grâce à toi : plus de sermons, plus de hurlements stridents, plus d'injures...Et tu aurais vu mon père et Régulus ! Ils étaient paniqués, comme un chien qui aurait perdu son maître. Je n'avais jamais autant ri, pas même le jour où on a versé un filtre d'amour modifié dans le repas des Serpentards.

-Le fameux jour ou ils se sont mis à danser en tutu et ballerines sur leur table dans la Grande Salle en chantant des chansons d'amour à l'intention de Dawson pour les garçons et de Rusard pour les filles ?

Sirius eu du mal à hocher la tête tellement il riait.

Il songeait encore à ce jour là. La tête de la vieille Abigaïl Dawson, une vieille fille revêche, hargneuse avec ses élèves, laide et méchante comme un pou, et qui enseignait à ses élèves l'art des potions, avait été impayable, surpassant même celle du concierge abasourdi. McGonagall, la directrice adjointe, avait les yeux comme des soucoupes et ouvrait et fermait la bouche de façon spasmodique, de même que la quasi-totalité des autres professeurs. Et, dans son fauteuil, sirotant tranquillement un verre de vin avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Dumbledore avait observé la scène avec intéressement.

Il eut du mal à se concentrer sur le présent, si bien qu'il ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsque sa cousine lui posa une question. Laquelle lui écrasa « gentiment » les orteils pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

-Sirius, alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Car je ne pense pas que tu sois venu uniquement pour voir Nymphadora ou évoquer les anciennes blagues des Maraudeurs avec leur complice favorite ?

-Euh, non, en fait, non. Tu vois, c'est...très personnel. Je ne savais pas trop à qui me confier, et...tu es l'une des rares filles que je connais bien et qui pourrait...

-Tu es amoureux, c'est ça ?

-...oui...

Sirius avait prononcé le dernier mot d'un ton si bas qu'il en était presque inaudible. Il avait baissé les yeux et regardait avec insistance le bout de ses chaussures. Il entendit alors un rire très clair.

-Sirius, Sirius, Sirius ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir tout de suite ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu la connais ? Est-ce qu'elle est mignonne ? Que fait-elle dans la vie ? Tes parents sont au courant ? Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ?

-Andromeda, STOP !

Sa cousine se tu et le fixa avec de grands yeux. Jamais elle n'avait vu Sirius dans cet état. Cette fois, c'était du sérieux. Jamais elle n'avait vu son petit cousin préféré avec un tel regard, à la fois perdu, implorant, et pourtant, très déterminé.

-Si je ne suis pas venu tout de suite, c'est parce que je ne savais pas du tout ce que je ressentais pour elle. Et puis, je me doutais bien que tu aurais cette réaction. Je la connais depuis six mois, deux semaines, treize jours et quatre heures...

Holà, si en plus il comptait les heures, c'est que Sirius était vraiment mordu. D'un geste, elle l'engagea à le suivre dans le salon, ou il s'effondra sur un canapé, à côté de sa cousine qui lui tapotait gentiment la main.

-Elle est vraiment mignonne, oui. Elle a un de ces sourires...Et ses cheveux ! Et ses yeux ont un tel éclat ! Elle est serveuse à mi-temps dans un bar. Mes parents ne sont pas au courant, et cela vaut mieux pour l'instant. Elle s'appelle Holly Winter et ses parents sont libraires. Elle...elle est moldue, Andromeda.

Pendant un moment, il y eut un lourd silence. Andromeda se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, les bras croisés derrière le dos. Finalement, elle se décida à parler.

-Sirius ?

-Hum ?

-Le jour où tu l'annonceras à tes parents, préviens-moi, que je t'accompagne. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir l'espèce de vieille grenouille qui te sert de mère avoir une attaque.

-Tu veux que je te dise, Andromeda ? Tu n'es pas la seule.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Vous n'y croyiez plus...moi non plus. Et pourtant, il est bien là, enfin sur vos écrans. Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?_

_Demain, rentrée scolaire. Je passe en première L. J'aurais probablement moins le temps d'écrire à partir de maintenant, mais bon, je ferais de mon mieux pour continuer ces histoires._

_En passant, si vous faites un saut dans la section Ronin Warriors, laissez moi une review pour _**La Légende Commence.**

_Maintenant, RAR :_

**Slyblack4 :** Aversion pour James renforcée ? Ca ne m'étonne pas, la dernière phrase de la partie le concernant était là pour ça. Si tu veux le tuer, attends au moins la fin de l'histoire, parce que moi, j'en ai encore besoin, hein. Quant à l'ami Sirius...je te laisse deviner ses futures actions.

**Jamesie-cass :** Merci beaucoup de laisser une review à chaque chapitre, c'est très gentil. Il est vrai que l'arrivée de Sirius est fracassante, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu lire sur lui, je l'imagine comme un grand plaisantin et quelqu'un qui préfère foncer plutôt que d'attendre. Mais ça n'a pas que des mauvais côtés...

**Luna Black :** Ah, le thème du divorce dans le couple Potter n'est pas beaucoup exploiter jusqu'à maintenant (du moins, je n'en ai pas lu en français pour l'instant). Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et pour la suite, et bien, il suffit de prendre son mal en patience.


End file.
